Hachinin Shōgun
by THEKyuubi27
Summary: Naruto never believed in fate, until he met her...His guidance, his protector, his life...For her, he would gladly sacrifice anything...Why? Because she brought him peace, and gave him a path of to walk down... BETA'D BY IROKA.
1. Chapter 1

Arc One, Chapter One: Cherry Blossoms and New Beginnings

Naruto was scared. No, scared wouldn't even cover it. He was terrified. He had about 30 minutes to learn a jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing before Mizuki arrived. Currently, he couldn't do any. He was reading the scroll, to see anything he could learn.

(Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Suiton: Gufū Suika no Jutsu - Typhoon Water Vortex Jutsu, Doton: Jiware no Jutsu - Earth Fissure Jutsu...Useless!) he thought angrily, until he saw something at the near bottom of the humongous scroll..

It was labeled: Kinjutsu: Senbonzakura.

It said as a note underneath it: 'All that is required to release this artifact is the simple swipe of said person's blood. Beware: If you fail the Test, then you die. No retaking it...'

Naruto thought about it for a split second. 'If I can't pass the test, then I will not be a ninja! I won't fail!' he exclaimed.

He bit his thumb, and swiped it across the the space required. Naruto felt a sharp pain in his body, and he fainted.

Mindscape...

Naruto was in a peaceful place. It was a giant hill, and he saw someone under a gigantic sakura tree. Naruto ran towards it, to see who it was, so they could possibly help him return home.

It was a woman, tall, and she gave off a powerful aura. It screamed power, but also had a strong feeling of peace and understanding. She had long, black hair, and a warm smile on her face. She didn't even turn Naruto's way.

"Oi, who are you?" Naruto asked rudely.

As soon as he uttered those words, she frowned, which Naruto would later note that he never wanted to see that frown on her face. The reasons were currently unknown.

She sighed, and looked his way. 'Naruto, must you be this rude? You are in the presence of a lady, act like it...' she told him.

He was shocked. How did she know his name? Nonetheless, he began to use his manners towards the obviously noble lady. "My apologies. Who are you, and where are we?" he asked.

She gave him the warm smile again. 'See, now was that so bad? And to answer your questions, I am Senbonzakura. I am the spirit of a very powerful sword, called a Zanpakutō. And for where we are, we are in our mindscape.' she informed him.

Naruto was again puzzled. "Lady Senbonzakura, I am confused. What do you mean by 'our' ? And why are you here?" he asked the woman.

She grinned. 'I mean what I said. Our mindscape. Well, not until I give you the test first.'

"What test?" he wanted to know.

She sighed, but never lost her smile. ' You really have to pay attention more. I am fully aware that you have a brain, so use it. And for the test, it is one simple question. If you had power, what would you use it for?' she asked, now paying more attention than she showed previously.

"Power?"

'Yes, power. If you could completely wield me, would you get revenge on those that ignored you? Or would you do something else with my power?'

He knew the answer as soon as she asked him. "No! I would use your power to protect. To protect the ones close to me." he answered, which made her proud.

(Finally, someone worthy to use my full power. Haven't had a wielder this passionate since …...Little Byakuya...) she thought. 'Perfect answer Little Naruto. Revenge only leads to pain, and suffering. You don't want to be the compared to the beast sealed in you, though it isn't as evil as they assume ...' she said.

He frowned. "So the Kyuubi really is in me, huh? It explains a lot..." he said, getting sad. He had a hunch about why he was always ignored. He knew it could be worse , though it never made the lonely nights better. He perked up in a second though. "So, did I pass your test?"

She grinned twenty times as bright hearing his question. 'Of course you did. If you had failed, then I would have to kill you...Never-mind that, you passed, so I will tell you about me. I am Senbonzakura. I am an ancient Zanpakutō. I have had only one wielder besides you. You remind me so much of him, it's scary. The passion in your voices were so alike. Little Naruto, I need for you to do one thing, and we will never be defeated. Trust me. As long as you trust me, I will never fail you. Let me guide you, and no one will stand in our way. Cherish me, and you will never be alone.' she said, showing much passion towards her new wielder.

Naruto smiled. "Hai Lady Senbonzakura. We will never lose!" he yelled, before getting a palm tightly shut on his mouth.

Senbonzakura sighed. 'Naruto, you will also have to change your attitude. Please, for me, let your mask crumble. Let the world see the real you. That doesn't mean that you have to fight for attention. If someone is truly interested in you, then they will show it. Do not fall for false affection, that will only put weight on your heart, and I will not allow that. Also, you need to quit being so rude. I am a noble, and you will be trained to have some characteristics of one as well.' she told him.

He was reluctant, but he agreed. He was tired of getting hurt.

'I know little one. But with me by your side, then you will never be alone. '

"Hai Lady Senbonzakura. I understand. Let's go back to the real world now." he told her.

'As you wish, but just think what you have to say to me, and I will answer, ok?' she asked him.

He shook his head yes. He disappeared.

(Byakuya, you would be proud of him...) she thought sadly.

Real World...

Naruto woke up, happier than he thought possible. (Thank you Lady Senbonzakura...) he thought.

He could feel her pulse happily on his waist. (You're welcome Little Naruto...)

Naruto could feel Mizuki coming towards him.

"So...Naruto, did you learn a jutsu from the Scroll?" he asked

Naruto looked impassive about the matter. "Hai Mizuki. I did..." he said in a monotone.

(I got him where I want him now!) the chuunin thought. "Well, hurry and give me the scroll, so I can go and mark you down as a graduate with your class!" he said, in a great rush.

Naruto still kept the monotone in his voice clear for all to hear. "I don't think so Mizuki, as I know about your plan...Oh, yes I know. Kill two birds with one stone? Get the Forbidden Scroll and kill the so-called 'Kyuubi brat.' Pretty impressive for someone as close minded as yourself I may say."

Mizuki snarled, then smirked. "The fact that you know justifies the fact that you ARE the demon!" he retorted.

Naruto and Senbonzakura sighed simultaneously. "Baka, but I guess that I will have to kill you...Watch closely ANBU-san..." he said, making the ANBU in the nearby trees wonder how he knew their position.

Mizuki laughed. "As if the likes of you could even hope to kill me, much less hurt me! Go ahead and try...I'll even give you first shot!" he shouted arrogantly, which was no problem for Naruto.

Senbonzakura talked to Naruto in his mind. 'Let me take over for a second. I want to show you a bit of my power...' she told him. He gave her control.

Senbonzakura, in control of Naruto's body held the Zanpakutō straight on his chest.

"**Chire, Senbonzakura."**

Those two words released the blades first form, which made the blade transform into so many cherry blossoms, it was hard to count.

Mizuki, not paying attention to the blossoms/blade, laughed again. "Kami, you really are a dumb ass! As if they could-" he was interrupted by him dying slowly.

The blossoms tore into the traitor, killing him in a harsh, yet beautiful manner.

"That will teach trash like you to defile my peace..." They said as one.

She gave Naruto control of his body once again. 'How'd you like the show, Little one?' she asked.

Naruto scoffed, but got a mental slap in the back of the head.

'Manners Naruto.' she chided.

"Hai Lady Senbonzakura. Oh, and to answer your question, I loved your 'little performance'.

She was pleased. 'I know. Remember to act like your true self. ' she advised him.

He nodded. "Hai."

He looked towards the trees. "You know you can come out not ABNU-san, right?" he said appearing to be talking to no one, but seconds later, two ANBU appear out from nowhere.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san. We will report this to Hokage-sama." the Neko mask ANBU said .

Naruto waved his hand. "No problem ANBU-san. I'll return the Scroll to Hokage-sama." he said, as he disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

In the Hokage Tower...

The Hokage watched everything happen on his Orb of Konoha, which allowed him to watch various things in the village. He saw Naruto leave, and he knew it wasn't a Shunshin.

He felt a chakra signature, and knew it was Naruto.

"Naruto my boy, thank you for returning the scroll. Did you learn any jutsu from it?" he asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head in the negative. "I could not Hokage-jii. They were too difficult."

Sarutobi smirked. "What I'm about to tell you was meant to be kept secret until you have reached Chuunin rank, but I feel that you are ready. Your mother was like that as well. She had a bloodline that hindered her from using most jutsu, but her bloodline allowed her to use the rare Jinton [Swiftness Element] & the Dokuton [ Poison Element]. In fact, we knew you had the Dokuton because we ran tests on your blood to see if it would manifest in you. We found out that your body is holding poisons from weak to very acidic. That is the reason why you can't use chakra like everyone else . The poison is taking the place of chakra, making your ability to use even the most basic jutsu next to impossible. You may be able to use the substitution jutsu, but not much else. However, an upside to that load of terrible news is that you can make jutsu only your Dokuton." he explained to the boy.

Naruto secretly assumed there was a reason why he couldn't even so the regular Bunshin no Jutsu. He heard Senbonzakura in his head.

(Little one, you don't have anything to worry about. From what I heard from your Hokage, you won't be hindered. I am the best offense, and your Dokuton can be a perfect , just trust in me, and we can do anything.) she reminded him.

He smiled. (I know. I trust you with my life Lady Senbonzakura.) he said, which made her smile.

"Hokage-sama, do you have any information on both Dokuton and Jinton?" he asked the old man, which surprised him. Naruto was never this well mannered. He chalked it up the Zanpakutō. There wasn't any information on it in the scroll, so he would let Naruto keep it.

He went into a drawer, and pulled out two scrolls. "Here is everything I have on Dokuton. However, I don't have anything on Jinton. You can look them up in the Uzumaki compound, which you are entitled to now. Here are the keys, and also here is the reward for defeating a nukenin." he said, handing him the three scrolls, and the keys and reward money, which was almost 100,000 ryo.

Naruto nodded, and was about to walk out, until he heard Sarutobi clear his throat.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your Hitai-ate. You more than deserve it for defeating the traitor. Be in the academy for team assignments in the morning.) he commanded to the boy.

"Hai Hokage-jii." was all he said, before leaving in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

He went to the clothing store on Senbonzakura's request. He remembered what she said.

FlashBack

'Naruto, you definitely have to change your wardrobe...' she informed him.

Naruto repressed the urge to scoff. "Not likely Lady Senbonzakura. They clothes are awesome!" he retorted.

She pouted. 'Little Naruto, you would make me sad...Please do it. Dress like the Shinobi you are. Those clothes may have been ok for an academy student, but you are a ninja now, and I _**demand **_that you get better clothes...' she demands.

Naruto sighed. "Hai Lady Senbonzakura, I will do as you wish..."

She smirked smugly. 'Thank you...Now was that so bad...'

FlashBack End

He walked in the store, one that didn't mind him coming.

He nodded to the owner, and went to look for some different clothes. He made him change his wardrobe completely. He left the store happier than he had been before.

He now wore a white t-shirt, slightly tucked in a pair of loose black pants, with a white belt tied in a bow around his midsection (called shimenawa.) He tucked his Zanpakutō in the loop around his shimenawa. He also wore bandages on his hands and feet. He had a cherry blossom sewn on the back of his shirt, for the world to see. He got different colors of the outfit, such as red, black, white, purple and a burnt orange. He also got some arm guards, and shin guards for safety. He realized he may need some scrolls, so he bought three scrolls, and one huge scroll.

Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he looked good. Unfortunately, Senbonzakura could hear his thoughts, and was extra smug about it.

'See, I told you it wouldn't be too bad. Now you look like the person you should be. ' she chimed in.

He nodded. "I guess Lady 's get to the Uzumaki compound. I would like to sleep and get everything situated tomorrow after team assignments." he told her.

He walked to the Uzumaki Clan Compound, and looked around. It wasn't extravagant like the Uchiha clan's, but it was still pretty big. It had a huge Uzumaki swirl insignia on the front gates. The inside was homey...It had eight bedrooms, three bathrooms, a moderately sized kitchen, and a clan library, which made Naruto happy. He would definitely look into the library after he was assigned a team.

For the first time in a long time, Naruto went to sleep with a smile on his face...

In the morning, he got dressed with a white shirt, tucked into a pair of black baggy pants, with a pair of white sandals. His white shimenawa was tied around his waist.

He wrapped his arms and feet in bandages. He ran to the library, and grabbed a scroll on Dokuton. He tucked Senbonzakura in his loop, not forgetting her.

'You better not forget about me...' she said threateningly, before cheering up quickly. 'Hello Little Naruto! Ready to go to the academy?' she said excitedly.

He smiled. It seemed as he wasn't the only one that was excited. "Hai, I'm as excited as you are. Let's go and see what team we get assigned to." he told her, exiting the front door, then locking the gates to his compound.

He arrived at the academy, and saw Iruka at his desk. He turned towards Naruto and smiled. "Hello Naruto. Nice wardrobe by the way. The other students will be arriving in a couple of minutes. Oh! Naruto, good job with Mizuki." he praised.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks Iruka-sensei." he said, going to sit down.

About five minutes, students began filling up the classroom. Sasuke Uchiha, his ex-rival, sat down next to him, neither saying nothing to one another.

Five minutes after that, two girls rushed in the classroom. One blond, and one with exotic pink hair, which amused Senbonzakura.

'Nice hair.' she snickered, which made Naruto mentally scoff. He also swiftly received a slap to the head, curtesy of Senbonzakura. (Damn it Lady Senbonzakura!)

The pink haired girl yelled at Naruto. "I don't know who you think you are, but this is my seat!" she screeched.

Naruto looked at her, and looked back ahead of him. He closed his eyes.

The blond girl talked next. "Yeah! This is my seat, not some nobody like you!"

Naruto scoffed this time, not getting slapped. The reason being that Senbonzakura did the same. "Shut up Ino-san." he simply said.

She exploded in anger. "Who the hell-" she was interrupted by Iruka.

"Settle down you two. Go pick a seat. Now, let's get the team announcements over with."

"Team One-"

"Team Two-"

"Team Three-"

Team 4-"

Team 5-"

Team 6-"

Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno sensei is Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto stopped paying attention after that. Senbonzakura, however scolded her wielder. 'Naruto, you have to pay attention , it wouldn't affect you in any way, you still need to pay attention.'

The class looked at Iruka like he had three heads and a tail. The pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura, yelled, "Where's the idiot Iruka-sensei? I thought he failed like the baka he is!" she smirked.

Iruka sighed as he heard two or three more students agreed. He decided to put a stop to it all. "Well, if you payed more attention, then you would have noticed that you were talking to Naruto the whole time!" he announced, as everyone, except Sasuke, looked at Naruto.

"No way...That baka doesn't dress that way, plus, he's always talking about being Hokage and trying to date Sakura!" she said smugly. There was no way this boy could be that idiot.

Naruto cracked one eye. "Ino-san, I wish you would refrain from talking about me in such a manner. Lest you want to lose a limb..." he said, letting the threat hang. Shino, and even Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his emotionless manner of speaking.

He closed his eye. Iruka sighed. "Well, that's that. I'm proud of all of you...I hope to hear great things form all of you. Goodbye." he said, as he poofed out of the room.

Most of the student's sensei have come and got them, except for Team 7.

Sakura walked up to Naruto. "Baka! Why did you talk to Ino like that? You better remember your place, or else!" she threatened.

Senbonzakura scoffed again. It sounded like Naruto's bad habits were rubbing off on her, which made Naruto smirk smugly.

He looked up from his Dokuton scroll. "Like I told her, shut up. You know nothing, you're a shallow little fan girl, going with anything your 'Sasuke-kun' says. Get a life Haruno-san." he said frostily. He got back to reading his scroll.

(Hmm...It says that the poison won't harm anything Dokuton users unless the user wishes for it to be so. Interesting...It says that to draw on the poison, do it as you would chakra, but it should be easier. Let me try...) he thinks to himself and Senbonzakura.

He stands up, and walks outside, do a tree. He gathers the poison in his body, and breathes it out into a small condensed ball of poison. He spits it to the tree, which begins to creak and thinks of a fitting name for the attack. He labels it **Dokuton: ****Doku o Konzetsu – Eradicating Poison. **

Sakura, watching the "dobe", eye's widen when she sees the damage from the basketball sized ball of dense poison. "Where'd you learn that jutsu Naruto-kun?" she asked sweetly, not fooling Naruto nor Senbonzakura.

He looked at her impassively. "Funny how I'm 'Naruto-kun' now, when ten minutes ago I was 'baka' and 'dobe'. You're more fickle than I thought." he said, making her feel slightly ashamed, but the feeling left as soon as it came.

She turned up her nose, and walked back in the classroom.

He pulled out a pen, and logged it in the huge scroll he bought. He got back to reading the scroll. It read:

(Dokuton and Jinton, [Poison and Swiftness Elements, two powerful elements, but they come at a price. Though they are a blessing, they can possibly be a curse. You see, the members of the Uzumaki and the Kageyoshi clan are the holders of the Jinton and Dokuton abilities. The downside of the Dokuton is that the user isn't able to perform most jutsu. The upside is that you can use your poison to make your own unique jutsu. Now, about Jinton. There are no known jutsu logged in any jutsu archives on Jinton, except for Jinton: **Kyokutan'na Sokudo – Extreme Speed**. The reason this jutsu is the only one archived, is because of the strain put on the body. Using **Kyokutan'na Sokudo **is like changing all of your bodies particles, to go faster than the speed of light. It appears as if you are teleporting. Only two have been able to use this technique consecutively, and they are: Meiyo Kageyoshi and Hiiro Uzumaki. They were able to maintain the jutsu, due to their godlike stamina and sheer will. The other risk of using the jutsu, is that continued use shortens the life span, not by years, but minutes. The Dokuton has three jutsu, **Dokuton: ****Idaina Dokuryū no Jutsu– Great Poison Dragon Jutsu [C-Rank], Dokuton: Fushoku Nadare – Corroding Avalanche [B-Rank], and Dokuton: Doku no Kabe – Poison Wall [C-Rank]. **These jutsu are the only ones archived for a reason. That reason being that each Dokuton user was unique, and created different jutsu that were fitted for them. Know this, they can be copied by certain bloodline, but worry not...Without knowledge of producing the poison, they can tear their organs, or worse, corrode them the point of killing themselves. There's also something else to know...Users of the Dokuton can produce poisons from anywhere in their body, some users even were able to make their blood into a deadly poison. It depends on your imagination and use for the poison, but you can make the poison into a paralyzing poison, or a one that burns through iron...I'm afraid that this is the only thing that I have to put in the scroll. Hopefully this is an Uzumaki or a Kageyoshi, and this helps greatly...

Kageyoshi Clan Head Mizuro Kageyoshi

Naruto finished reading the scroll just in time. Their sensei had just arrived, and only two hours late!

Senbonzakura smirked. 'At least you learned a important lesson today...' she said.

Naruto decided to take the bait. 'Oh yeah, and what lesson would that be?' he asked.

She smirked. 'Patience is a virtue. You will have to be able to wait for an opening, instead of rushing into would have to be much stronger to do that. And the only person I knew who could do that was Little Byakuya's comrade, Zaraki Kenpachi. That man was a machine...' she trailed off.

Naruto walked inside the academy, and sat down, silently telling their sensei that he was ready.

Kakashi nodded. "My first impression of you three...You need work. Meet me on the roof." he said, as he poofed away, showing that he was a **Kage Bunshin. **

Naruto left the academy in a swirl of cherry blossoms, startling his teammates.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "When did he learn to do that?"

He simply shrugged, and walked up to the roof. She followed him, not wanting to anger her sensei so soon.

They got on the roof, and saw Naruto already there, leaning on the wall.

Sakura was upset. "How come you didn't wait for us?" she said, almost growling.

Naruto just cracked open one eye. "Because you weren't fast enough, do not blame me Haruno-san. Instead of being Uchiha's lackey, do something to get better..." he said, genuinely trying to help her. Just because he didn't like her, didn't mean that he wanted her to die on a mission because her skills weren't up to par.

She growled, but actually thought about it. Training didn't sound too bad.

Their sensei was looking the three over. He noticed that Naruto was different from what his reports say about him. (Probably falsified...) he thought.

He smiled. "Well, since we're going to be a team, tell me about each of you...You know, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future ." he said.

He pointed first to Sakura.

She nodded. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like flowers, and reading. I dislike Ino, and my dreams...I want to live a long life, and settle down and have a family." she said, looking at Sasuke, which made said genin shiver.

He looked at Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much, I dislike a lot, and my dream is more of an ambition, which is to kill my brother, and to regain honor for the Uchiha clan." he said, making both Senbonzakura and Naruto scoff. "What's so funny dobe?" he asked angrily. How dare he laugh at his dream!

He shook his head, and closed his eyes. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like my Zanpakutō, training, and poison. I dislike people that think they're better than everyone else [Looks at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye], and useless killing. My dream for the future will be a reality, which is to bring peace to my clan, and to make the Uzumaki clan great again." he said, still with his eyes closed.

'Good dream Little Naruto. I will help you make that dream a reality.' she said glad to hear his dream.

Sakura was confused. "Uh Naruto, I've never heard of the Uzumaki clan. Who were they?" she asked, making Sasuke nod his head slightly.

Naruto sighed. "The Uzumaki clan were a powerful clan from Kirigakure. Also, there was a clan called the Kageyoshi bloodlines, the Jinton and Dokuton were coveted and feared by many elemental nations. They were the first rivals of the Hyuuga, because of the fact that we don't have chakra for them to be able to seal. There was a time in history that the Uzumaki and the Kageyoshi clan were betrayed. The Hyuuga, also a clan originating from Kirigakure, allied themselves with Amegakure. So they combined forces, and went to war with Amegakure. Eventually, they settled down after the small war between the clans. Eventually, they mated between the two clans, combining the bloodlines. If you are an Uzumaki of a Kageyoshi, you can either get the Jinton, the Dokuton, or both. I'm not going to tell you which I am. So naturally, the Hyuuga greatly dislike me, and I feel the same way towards the Hyuuga."he finished, shocking the three of them.

"Kami...You can't use chakra? That must suck." Sakura said.

Her teammate and sensei nodded.

Naruto shook his head. Not really. I may be a Shinobi by profession, I mostly use my Zanpakutō, and you forgot that I may be able to use either Jinton or Dokuton. Poison and Swiftness Element...Sounds pretty dangerous to me." he said.

Kakashi, smarter than a Jounin, figured out that he can use both elements.

"Well... Since we got the introductions out of the way, we'll have the _real_ Genin test in the morning!" he said, making all three Genin narrow their eyes in anger and confusion. Luckily for them, Sakura voiced their opinions.

"Ne, Sensei, I thought we were already Genin. What happened?" she asked.

He chuckled, which didn't help his case. "No, that was to make sure you were _able _to take the real genin test...So...I'll see you in the morning. Oh, and don't eat breakfast in the morning, or you will be !" he said, poofing away.

Sasuke walked away sulking for some odd reason, not important to either Naruto or Senbonzakura.

Sakura left shortly behind him, trying to talk to him, but not succeeding in the least.

Naruto stood there, eyes closed, thinking to himself and his partner. 'Lady Senbonzakura, what do you think...?'

She responded as soon as he finished thinking that thought. 'I think you should be weary of his motives. He could be trying to get you to understand something deeper than what he lets on, and I'm telling you to eat breakfast, or you _will _be sick!' she advised.

'Thank you Lady Senbonzakura.' he thought gratefully.

She nodded. 'You never have to thank me for something as trivial as that...'

He nodded in his mind. He stood there, silent, and suddenly disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms...


	2. Chapter 2

Arc One: Chapter Two: Teams and The New Shōgun

Naruto reappeared in his home, in which he unsealed some food, and ate quietly. He held Senbonzakura up, and she materialized in front of him. She was smirking.

Naruto was weary of her smirk. He could sense the trouble he was going to be in later.

(There's a disturbance in the Force...) he thought.

'**Little Naruto, we're going to be doing some training. You need to be able to wield my power**.' she said. '**So...After you're finished eating, we're going to the Team 7 training grounds. You will be cursing me in a while, but you will be stronger than you are now**.' she finished.

Naruto was thoughtful. "How long will the training be until I can completely wield your power?"

She grinned. '**Well, from the way I'm going to be training you, you should be able to use my strength in about half a year**.' she informed the boy.

Naruto sighed, before getting slapped in the head. "Lady Senbonzakura, can you _please _stop slapping me on the head? He asked.

She shook her head no. '**As soon as you quit sighing. You're in front of a lady**!'

He was about to sigh, but stopped himself.

'**Good**.' she smirked.

Naruto finished the last of his onigiri. "I'm ready Lady Senbonzakura. What are we going to do first?" he asked.

She gave him an insane grin, which unnerved the boy. '**Well Naruto, we're going to do some exercises, ones to strengthen your body and mind. Then for the next three months, we're going to build your speed, since you will be using Jinton. Then we will be teaching you about poisons, all different kinds, from paralyzing poisons to ones to put people to a death-like state, to lethal ones that melt through any surface. Finally, for the last couple of months, we will be training you for using my Bankai form**.' Senbonzakura explained.

Naruto was curious. "What is Bankai?"

She gave a happy smile, and she got excited. '**Bankai is the second release for my Zanpakutō form. You remember when we killed Mizuki, and I said, ****Chire Senbonzakura,**** well, that was my first release. My Bankai form is about ten times as powerful. When we get close to the time to begin your Bankai training, I'll tell you more about it**.'

Naruto was in awe. "Kami..." was all he could say.

She nodded. '**Kami indeed. Well, let's go out in the training grounds**.'

They both disappeared in the usual swirl of cherry blossoms. They arrived at the Team 7 Training grounds. Then Senbonzakura started going into 'lecture mode'.

'**Ok...This is what we're going to do. First I want you to run three laps around the entire training grounds. Then, I when you are done, I will give you leg weights. You will not take them off, until I say so. They will build your speed and endurance. That will be it for tonight**.'

Naruto set off around the huge training grounds in a light sprint. While he was on the first lap, he thought about how much his life changed. His life went from terrible to great by a huge amount of luck, and a blessing from Kami herself. He life still wasn't all that good, but it was a big step up. It was all because of Senbonzakura. He would do anything to obtain the peace she spoke of.

He finished two laps without even noticing it. His stamina was holding out, and he barely even had a bead of sweat on him. As he finished the final lap, he noticed that he was done. He saw Senbonzakura standing, waiting for him to finish.

'**Good job Naruto. Now, when we're going back home, I want you to drop by the Shinobi store, and get some arm and leg weights. You will wear them at all times, until you are learning to obtain Bankai. Then you will not need to wear them anymore. And you will be gradually adding more to your limbs**.' she told him.

Naruto did as asked of him, and went by the shinobi outfitting store. He bought three sets of weights. One set was a set of 50 pounds, which he would be starting off with. The second was a set of 150 pounds, and the final set was 300 pounds on each body part.

He paid for the weights, and went to his compound. He put on the set of 50, and asked Senbonzakura to go back into her Zanpakutō form. She said no, because she wanted to help him from the outside, however, she made a sturdy katana out of her cherry blossoms. He warmed up, and began getting used to 50 extra pounds on his body, and took her out of her sheath. He went outside, and trained his body.

'**Naruto, you will **_**not **_**be swinging like a madman. You will have to have a form, one that is quick and precise. So, I will add learning a person's anatomy to our training regiment. For now, I want you to try to defend**.' the woman instructed. She made another sword out of the blossoms, and charged him. Naruto couldn't even dodge most of them, but they only left shallow cuts on him. '**Dodge, or else I will stop being merciful**!' she warned.

Naruto tried to dodge, but she was insanely fast! Would he be this fast when his training was over? He got in a lucky upwards block, but he wished he hadn't. As soon as he blocked, he caught a foot to his gut. He folded up, and again wished he hadn't. She struck him in the back with an open palm, then the butt of the Zanpakutō. '**You can do better than that! How can you find peace by being weak-willed? I'll answer the question. You can't! You have to be strong to find that peace. You will be fighting a lot to have peace in the end. You will have to **_**kill **_**to protect your loved ones! Now DEFEND**!' she yelled.

Her words struck something deep inside of the boy. All of his life, he was weak. Everyone always ridiculed him for being a "dobe". He always wanted to be stronger, and now he had the chance to be exactly that. And he wouldn't ever give it up! Naruto's resolve increased tenfold. He roared. "Prepare yourself!" he roared loudly. He disappeared...

He parried her strike, and went on the offensive. He sped up almost as quick as she was. He slashed about twenty times, but to anyone watching, it looked like five. Senbonzakura was impressed. She was also very intrigued.

'**He shouldn't be this fast, especially with 50 pounds on his limbs...I wonder...**' she thought.

Naruto kept striking, and finally cut her, albeit shallow, but that only made her speed up her thrusts and parries. She blocked one strike with her hilt, and spun around and kicked him in his chest, and went back on the offensive.

Naruto's legs buckled in surprise. He didn't expect her to pull something like that. They were about 10 feet away from each other.

Naruto, calm with the sheath in his right hand, and the katana in the left. He was staring her down.

Senbonzakura, was in the opposite stance. Her sheath was in the left hand, and the katana was in the right. She had a thin smile on her face. There was a leaf floating down, and it would be the signal for the finishing strike.

As the leaf fell down, they exploded.

* * *

Nine feet...

'**Give up Little Naruto.**' she said .

Eight Feet...

"Never! I won't back down!" he shouted.

Seven Feet...

'**Very well...**' she taunted, as she sped up.

Five Feet...

Naruto sped up as well, turning into a blur. "You ready?" he asked.

Four Feet...

'**Do you really have to ask?**' she replied calmly.

Three Feet...

"I guess not...Here I come!" he shouted.

Two Feet...

**'It's over Naruto...**'

One Foot...

**'Hyaaaaaaa!/**Hyaaaaaa!"

**CLANG!**

* * *

The two katanas clashed against each other. They jumped back, and quickly were back at each other's throats. Naruto growled, and gripped the katana in the reverse position, and screamed, "**Jinton: ****Kuikkurirīsu**** – Quick Release**. Naruto blurred away multiple times, and tried to strike her. If not for millennia of experience, Senbonzakura would have been hard-pressed to defend, but alas, it was child's play to her. She matched his strikes, and started speeding up her strikes, and cut his torso multiple times.

She caught him by his belt with one hand, and dropped him. The spar was over.

'**Good try Little Naruto. However, your form is terrible. We will have to rectify that as soon as possible. I was surprised by that Jinton jutsu though. That would have hurt anyone else. Now, let's go home, you need your rest for the test tomorrow...**' she said, as she grabbed the now sleeping Naruto, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the morning, with his torso bandaged. He groaned, as he remembered what transpired last night. "Lady Senbonzakura..." he whispered.

She came in the room. She asked him, '**Are you ok, little one**?'

He nodded. He spoke after a minute of silence. "Though it feels like I was put in a blender. Thanks for sparring with me..." he said gratefully. Even though he went through the ringer, he was glad to be training with her.

'**It's no problem. I also told you that you never have to thank me. I'll always be here for you.**'

He nodded, and he slowly tried to get out of bed, but to no avail. "AHHHH!" he exclaimed, finding that walking would be very hard for him right now.

Senbonzakura sighed, and walked to him, and wrapped one around him, and wrapped one of his around her. '**You owe me...**' she muttered. She heard, "Hai Lady Senbonzakura." She, along with Naruto, disappeared into blossoms, and reappeared at the training ground, just in time.

Sakura yelled, "Naruto-baka, why are you late? If we would've failed because of you..." she threatened, well attempted. She and Sasuke saw the tall woman carrying Naruto, and his bandages. "Who the hell is this?" she asked rather rudely.

Naruto, tired as hell, still had the energy to defend her. "Shut up," he growled. "Show some respect!"

Sakura turned up her head, and she saw Kakashi sitting on a tree branch.

He shunshined to the ground, and began to speak. "Well, now that you're all here, we can begin the test." he pulled out two bells. "Your rest is to get a bell. Whoever doesn't have one by the time the alarm rings, will be forced to watch the others eat. You have one minute to prepare yourselves!" he said.

Naruto stood up on his two feet. "I can manage Lady Senbonzakura. I'll need you in your primary form, if you will."

She nodded, and turned into cherry blossoms, and went back into Zanpakutō form, which surprised his teammates and sensei.

(What the hell was that?) the three of them thought.

Naruto unsheathed Senbonzakura, and stood firm. The other two shook their thoughts out of their heads, and looked at their sensei.

Kakashi looked them over, and said, "The exam begins...NOW!"

He poofed out of existence, and two of the three Genin hopefuls hid away, secretly watching Naruto.

Kakashi looked impassive, which was a look that Naruto matched perfectly. He drawled, "You're quite weird Naruto."

Naruto shook his head. Naruto replied, "Not weird, just different, now you may want to be on guard."

Kakashi heard the warning, and smirked. "And why would I do that? You couldn't wish to hurt me."

The bandaged blond scowled, and did some handsigns. " **Jinton: Kuikkurirīsu – Quick Release**"

He blurred away, and struck quickly.

**CLANG!**

Senbonzakura clashed against two kunai. The two kunai cracked under the pressure. Kakashi's eyes were wide. "That jutsu...Interesting."

In the bushes, Sasuke and Sakura were watching. Sasuke, to contrary belief, was actually a modest person. Like Naruto, he wore a mask to protect his true feelings. (That jutsu was interesting, it made him move at the speed of sound!)

Sakura scowled. (Impossible! He shouldn't be this powerful. I will have to report this to Danzo-sama...) she thought.

Naruto disappeared as soon as they jumped back for a breather.

Sakura jumped in. She pulled out a pair of brass knuckles, and went on the offensive. Kakashi dodged the blows, but she got in a couple of hits in. She infused her weapons with Doton chakra, which made the hits twice as hard.

Kakashi was dodging, while thinking, "Damn it! It seems as if all three of my potential student's files were sabotaged.) He just pulled out a tanto, and blocked all of the hits, and barely cut her tendons, rendering her useless...

She groaned, and couldn't even more her legs. She was about to fall, but Sasuke caught her, and ran off, and Naruto covered them.

(So...They understand the objective...)

_**

* * *

Five Minutes Earlier**_

_Naruto went searching for his teammates. Senbonzakura was talking to him while he went on with the search. _

_'Little one, I think I understand the point of this useless test...' she told him. _

_Naruto sighed. "And what would that be Lady?"_

_She didn't answer him, but she told him, 'I'll tell you once you find your teammates.'_

_He nodded, and went to find Sasuke. _

_He found Sasuke watching Sakura challenge their soon-to-be sensei. Sasuke heard the leaves crumble under someone's feet, and he saw Naruto. "What do you want Uzumaki?"_

_He sighed. He then realized what the objective. 'See? You didn't even need me to tell you...I'm so proud.' she told him. Naruto ignored it for the time being. "We need to team up to pass..." he said. _

_Sasuke sighed. "I suspected it would be that reason. I came to the conclusion that teamwork could be the answer, but look at Sakura. She's actually doing good. How are we going to get her to help us?" he asked softly. _

_Naruto and Senbonzakura thought about it. "When she looks like she needs help, you will get her, and get out as fast as you can. I will create a distraction."_

* * *

Regular Time

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were alone. "Uchiha, Uzumaki, what do the hell do you need? I was doing just fine." Sakura asked, shocking the both of them. She never acted like this.

Naruto shrugged. "Well I guess I just wanted to help you pass. We need to work together...And I got a plan..." he said deviously. 'Ooh Naruto, that is horrible! Not even he deserves that...' his partner thought.

Sakura jumped out in the open.

"Didn't you learn your lesson the hard way?" he taunted.

It almost worked, before she remembered the plan. (This better work for BOTH their sakes, or there will be hell to pay!) she ranted in her head. She saw Kakashi reading his Icha Icha smut, and she smirked. She ran at her fastest, and feinted like she was going for the bells, and grabbed the book.

The jounin looked murderous. "Give. Me. My. Icha Icha!" he ground out.

She taunted back, "You'd have to pry it from my cold, dead hands Sensei."

He didn't even notice Naruto and Sasuke preparing their separate jutsu.

"**Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu! – Fire Dragon Missile Jutsu**" he shouted.

A huge dragon was targeting the silver haired jounin, so he attempted to prepare a jutsu on his own, but he saw Naruto doing one as well. "**Dokuton: Dokukiri! – Poison Mist**" he said calmly, as the mist combined with the dragon.

Kakashi had to actually try to get out of the situation he got himself in. He did, just out of experience.

(Phew, those two jutsu could have killed me...At least I'm alive...) he thought happily. "Well, I guess you understand the objective of the test, so would any of you mind telling me what it was?"

They looked at each other before Sakura answered. "Teamwork. There's no freaking way a mere genin could defeat you, a Jounin." she said, then looked away.

The other two nodded.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Great! And you passed, so be here at 7 sharp! Now Sakura, can I have my book please?" he asked sweetly.

She threw it to him, and turned away, to walk home. Kakashi shouted, "Ja Ne!" and left in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "Haruno-san was acting quite..."

"Weird?" Sasuke finished.

Naruto nodded, "Hai...But it doesn't concern me, as long as her new behavior doesn't drag me down, she can act like she has three heads for all I care."

Sasuke didn't say anything else, just left to go home to think. Naruto did as well, and if they were paying attention, they would have noticed a blond haired teenager in the trees, smiling...

* * *

(So that's the one that has been selected to be the newest Shogun? Interesting...Naruto Uzumaki, you will be mine...) the mysterious woman thought, still smiling, as she retracted into the darkness...


	3. Chapter 3

Guide:

"Kyuubi" - Human Speech

'Naruto...' - Summons/Tailed Beast Speech/Powerful Being

'Kyuubi' – Tailed Beasts thoughts

(Naruto) – Human thoughts/Tailed Beasts/Summons/Powerful Being thoughts.

Chapter Three

Over the next five months, Naruto had trained very hard. Between Senbonzakura and Kakashi, he was dead tired. He knew that Kakashi knew something he didn't, because he trained Naruto as much as Sasuke. Naruto knew for a fact that the council wanted Sasuke to be extremely strong. Sasuke was actually a mellowed out boy, but Naruto knew that if the council keeps it up, Sasuke's ego will take over, and change him completely. He remembered the council...

**Last Week**

_Naruto walked into the council. He was told by the Hebi ANBU, which he knew was Anko, that the Hokage wasn't even the one that called him, and to be careful. He thanked his sister figure, and walked through the door. _

_'**I don't feel good about this Little Naruto...'** Senbonzakura said to her wielder. (I know. I don't like the sound of the Hokage not being here as well. It sounds like they're trying to do something Jii-jii wouldn't approve of.) he thought. _

_Naruto looked over the council members. The Shinobi side were all of the Clan Heads, and the other side were the civilian members, which were the ones that really didn't like Naruto. He stood in the middle of the room, and let them tell him what he was called there for. _

"_What do you want with me?" he asked quite politely. Senbonzakura mentally nodded, proud that he used this tone, even when they both knew that something was going to happen that they didn't like. _

_One Shinobi, a tall lanky brown haired man, by the name of Shikaku Nara spoke up. "I agree with the boy. This whole thing is troublesome..."_

_Another kunoichi, a feral woman smacked him upside of his head. "I told you if you say [troublesome]one more time, I'll hunt you down!" _

_Naruto had to force himself from snickering at the sight of the man getting owned. He looked at the three sitting higher than everyone else. The first two were the Hokage's teammates, and the third was Sarutobi's old rival and friend, Danzou Homura. _

_The man sighed at his grandson. The other two next to him forbid him from letting Naruto know, or they would spread lies around the Elemental Nations about 'Ne still hunting down shinobi. He still had root up and running, Sakura was an example of it. Her parents, Miko and Hikaro Haruno, wanted her to be trained, and in return, she would keep her emotions. The side-effect to it, well, she had a split personality. He vowed to find a way to get to Naruto. Homura, spoke to the boy. _

"_Boy talk when spoken to. And for the reason you were called here, it is about that sword of yours, and the clan compound you reside. We hereby order you to give us the compound, and to give up possession of your weapon."_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, and Senbonzakura actually growled. '**How dare they**!' _

"_No." was all he said. _

_Koharu, the other member of the three, sneered. "No? Boy, you _will _give us both! The last Uchiha demands it!"_

_Naruto spoke again. "You truly are stupid and ignorant. The boy doesn't even want my Zanpakutō. Plus, what makes you think that you will get it from me? The way I see it, the only way that you will even be able to touch it, will be over my cold, dead, lifeless hands. Also, how in the blue hell do you think I will simply give you what you unrightfully demand?_

_Hiashi Hyuuga, one of his father's teammates defended Naruto. "Are you insane? You can't possibly demand a Shinobi's weapons!" he yelled, showing the most emotion anyone in the meeting has felt in a while. _

_Koharu just smirked. "Yes we can. The council can do anything!" she said. She actually felt like cackling, but she didn't want everyone to think something was out of place. {A/N: Kudos to anyone who knows what she may be...}_

_Just then, Sarutobi walked in, angrier than anyone has seen him. **"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS BEHIND MY BACK**?" he boomed. His ex-teammates shrunk back. "**WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO START A COUNCIL MEETING WITHOUT THE FREAKING HOKAGE**?" _

_Nobody said anything, but inwardly, quite a few people were smirking. Among those included: Naruto, Hiashi, Tsume, Shikaku, and Danzou. Naruto spoke up. "These idiots decided to try to make me give up my clan home, and give Senbonzakura to the Uchiha, whom doesn't even want it."_

_Sarutobi turned his glare to his teammates. "Are you that stupid? Me, the HOKAGE, gave him the keys to his home! And that weapon is rightfully his! You are constantly feeding into young Sasuke's ego. He doesn't want it, and yet you keep trying to plant the seeds of madness into his head! If down the road, he goes insane, and turns traitor, who's fault will it be?" he asked rhetorically._

_Homura and Koharu sneered. "The Kyuubi-brat, that's whose fault it would be of course."_

_Everyone was shocked that they would be saying that. They heard a low noise, then they looked at the cause. Naruto chuckled, then erupted into full-blown laughter. "My **laugh** Kami! You **think** I'm **laugh** the Kyuubi? HAHAHAHA! That's **laugh** hilarious **laugh**!" Naruto stopped laughing. He schooled his emotions, and resumed being cold. "You really are idiots huh? Are you dead yet?" he asked. _

_Everyone were confused, even the Hokage. "What do you mean Naruto?" Sarutobi asked. _

_He looked at the blond, and saw a cold boy, filled with anger. "I mean what I said. Are you dead? Because, how I see it, you are very much alive, which means that the Kyuubi is indeed sealed in my stomach. If I _were _the Fox, you would be dead, and this village burned to the ground. So, I think that you should be quite thankful, and not so hateful for something out of my power." he explained, which made half of the civilian's eyes widened. His logic was unbreakable. They were ashamed for how they neglected the boy. _

_Naruto nodded towards the council, and walked out of the room..._

**FlashBack Over**

Naruto's arms were on fire. Kakashi had him climbing trees using his hands. Senbonzakura didn't agree at first, until he called her a lazy hag, and asked why she never climbed trees. Her answer was a slap to the head, and a cut so close to his manhood, he would never backtalk the usually calm woman. His next words were 'Hai Lady Senbonzakura, I will never talk like that again, I swear it...', which made her chuckle, and hug the daylights out of him. He was seriously close to dying, as he was caught in between her generous cleavage. He could have heard Kami herself chanting, '**Senna, Senna, Senna**!' {A/N: Senna is her nickname for Senbonzakura, and soon will be Naruto's}

Naruto laid down, and took a breath. (Let's see, almost died, check. Got pushed in between Senna's chest, check. Awesome! Heard Kami herself talking, weird but, check. Well this month was interesting.) he thought.

Senbonzakura woke him up with a bucket full of ice cold water to the crotch. "'The hell? AHH! IT"S FREAKING COLD!" he yelled. He jumped up, and started running in circles, before he ran into a wall. His face fit the ground hard. He moaned into the ground. "Ugh...The hell happen to me?" he groaned.

He was still face first into the ground, until he heard Senbonzakura giggle. He unsheathed a katana, and threw it in her direction, judging from the sound of her voice. It hit a wall, and he heard her scolding him in a teasing tone.

'**Tsk, tsk, tsk...Little Naruto, you will have to do better than that. I am a speedster after all.**' she chided.

Naruto growled. Then she heard heard him erupt into laughter, before his body on the floor exploded into cherry blossoms. (**Interesting...**) she thought. '**Furasshu****: ****Azayakana Disupurei – Flash: Vibrant Display (1) huh?...You're getting better. I almost didn't notice when you switched...**'

Naruto laughed, but almost cried, when she shouted, '**Furasshu: Yūkan'na Bakuro – Gallant Exposure!**'**(2) **Her body exploded into millions of cherry blossoms, in a beautiful way, but Naruto knew better than to look in awe. He could do that later. Right now, he had to escape, but he couldn't do the Vibrant Display again without needing medical attention. "AHHHHH!" he screamed, before he was covered completely. Naruto heard her voice in his head taunting, '**Give up yet Little Naruto, because we got to train after you eat**?'

He scowled. (Yea Yea Senna. I give, now please let me out!) he thought upset that he didn't win.

She gave a smug remark that made a giant tick mark appear over his forehead. The blossoms receded, and reformed back into the woman, who now wore a smug grin. She held up her fingers in a victory sign, until Naruto shouted, "That's it!" and he pounced...

Hours later, Naruto had bandages over his head, ending right under his eyes. He looked at her, and she had an innocent look on her face. 'Are you ok, Little Naruto?'

He scowled, then smirked. "Ya know what? I am ok, because when I'm un-bandaged, you're goin' down..." he paused, then sat up, and bandaged back his face, as he was finished eating. He walked out of the house, to the backyard of his compound.

Senbonzakura was standing calmly outside. '**Finally, you're here..**' she said, as she was glared at, which she ignored. 'You** are going to learn about the many different poisons that you will be using. First off, tell me what poisons you know about.**'

Naruto stopped glaring, and thought about it. "Well, I know about Biocide, Gu, and exotoxins...That's about it."

She nodded. '**That's good. Now, there are hundreds, no thousands of poisons and toxins. However, I require you to at least be very familiar with exotoxins, neurotoxins, and cardiotoxins. With those three toxins, you can either paralyze or kill someone**.' {A/N: Neurotoxins destroy the nervous system, and cardiotoxins destroy the heart.}

He nodded. She continued. '**Now, we will be learning about the paralyzing poisons. The first one is ****Pfiesteria****, which originally killed fish, can also kill humans if used on a bigger scale. ****Pfiesteria acts as an**** "ambush predator" and uses a "hit-and-run" feeding strategy ****by releasing a toxin that paralyzes the respiratory systems****, which causes death by suffocation**.' she explained.

'**The second and final one you will be learning about from me is ****Tetraodontidine. The name comes from the Tetraodontidae, which is a family of marine life. The family includes many familiar species which are variously called pufferfish, balloon-fish, blowfish, bubble-fish, globefish, swell-fish, toadfish, toadies, honey toads, and sea squab. They are morphologically similar to the closely related porcupine fish. which have large external spines unlike the thinner, hidden spines of Tetraodontidae, which are only visible when the fish has puffed up. You see Little Naruto, humans have used the spikes of the Tetraodontidae to get all of the poison from them, and put them in viles to preserve. This toxin feeds on internal organs, and will slowly eat them up. It's a rather nasty poison, but does the job right**.' she told him, and saw that he soaked everything she said.

Naruto smirked. "That was interesting...I can get into researching poisons. Now...Please tell me about your shikai and Bankai..." he pleaded.

She nodded, and he snapped into perfect attention. '**As you know, the command to activate my ****shikai is {Chire}. In its shikai, Senbonzakura's blade separates into thousands of slender, petal-like blades. The release can be negated before it completes, such as if someone distracts you enough, which is why I am going to put you through emotional training. While the blades are too small to see normally, they reflect light in such a way as to appear as cherry blossom petals. You will be able to control the blades at will, allowing him to shred opponents at a distance and break through almost any defense. While you will be able to control the blades with your mind alone, using your hands will allow you to do so more effectively, making the blades move twice as fast. My Bankai form, named Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, or "Vibrant Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms." It is essentially a much larger version of my shikai. To activate it, you drop your sword. The sword passes through the ground and two rows of giant blades rise up from the ground. These then scatter into millions of tiny blades. The number of blades is great enough that you will be able to use them for defense and offense at the same time. My bankai has several forms, achieved by arranging the blades in different patterns. They are activated by saying the name of the technique followed by the name of my bankai. Each form presents a different advantage, such as increasing offense at the expense of defense. That is all you will be taught until you achieve Bankai.**" she concluded to a awe-struck Naruto. He looked like he was about to faint from the information overload.

".Kami! That's fucking awesome!" Naruto yelled.

Senbonzakura slapped him on the back of his head. "Damn it Senna! Quit it!" he yelled.

'**As soon as you quit with that un-gentlemanly attitude. You should know by now that you don't curse in front of a lady**!' she retorted. '**Now, let's get to achieving Bankai**!' she yelled, and fist-pumped in the air.

Naruto sweatdropped. "Uh, ok? How do I begin, and what do I do?" he asked cautiously,

She thought about it for a split second. She thrust her hand outwards, and slowly, a blade made from her cherry blossoms formed in her hand. '**Fight me for the right...**' and with that, she ran forward, and attacked.

Naruto, lucky for his fast reflexes, leapt out of the way, and formed his own blade.

She spun on her pivot foot elegantly, and swung her other foot, and kicked him backwards. As Naruto was flying back, she used Shunpo, and ended in front of him, and stabbed the blade in his chest, before the body exploded into a murky purple substance.

"**Doku Bunshin – Poison Clone**." he said, as he caught his breath. He ran forwards. "**Jinton: ****Kyokutan'na Sokudo – Extreme Speed**." he cried out, before he became a blur. Lucky for Senbonzakura, she had the advantage over him in the speed department. She grabbed him by the obi, and slung him backwards, but Kami was on his side. He deflected her thrust, and got a shallow cut in. She smirked, and sped up times 4, and but him all over his body before he even noticed what happened.

**'Jinton: Kuikkurirīsu – Quick Release' **was what she muttered, before going on the assault. '**Little Naruto, it is time. Tell me, why do you fight? Is it for the villager's love and affection? Is it for that Sakura girl, or something else**?' she asked softly before she struck for the final time.

Naruto caught the blade bare-handed, and broke it, but not before he caught her with a nasty axe-kick to her midsection. "You should know my purpose. It is for peace. For that, I will fight to my last breath to preserve my peace. Now let's go wild! Bankai!" He dropped the blade into the ground, and it phased through it, scaring Senbonzakura. "**Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**..."

(*******WHAT*********) she thought bewildered. Obtaining Bankai this young was unheard of!

But, alas, he had it. Naruto's spiritual pressure was off the charts. Everyone even near the Uzumaki compound felt it, and wondered what could possibly hold such a peaceful aura.

Huge rows of swords erupted out of the ground, but before he could do anything else, Senbonzakura grabbed the blade of Zanpakutō, effectively canceling the effects of the newly acquired Bankai. The swords just exploded with energy, and sealed themselves back into the Zanpakutō.

She looked at him with a stern face for a minute, and he looked back at her without any fear whatsoever. Suddenly, her face broke out into a massive grin, and she ran towards him, and tackled him into a huge hug. '**I'm so proud of you Little Naruto! You truly are a genius! To get Bankai, and my Bankai no less in less than a year is astounding! So...How did you obtain it anyways? Byakuya got it by protecting his sister, so what triggered yours**?'

Naruto thought for a minute. He finally said, "Well, it was like as soon as you asked me my purpose, something was lit in my soul, like you were challenging my purpose, so I'm guessing my pride triggered my Bankai."

She nodded quickly. '**Well...I'm proud of you. However, just because you have Bankai, doesn't mean you can use any of the techniques yet. They take time to learn, sometimes months, sometimes years. I can safely say that it will be a long time before you are the master of Bankai...There's no shortcut, and even if there was, there's no way I would have let you take it**.'

Naruto didn't care about that bit of news. She was right, he would have never taken a shortcut to getting strong. The shortcut always cut you short in the end, and that wouldn't do. "So...WHat do we do now?" he asked nervous.

Her grin now made him glad to be a few feet away from her. '**Well...We're going to train silly**!'

Naruto groaned, because for the next three months, between Kakashi and Senbonzakura, he wished he were dead, and wished Kami would take mercy on his soul.

Somewhere in Heaven.

A blond haired woman sneezed. (Dammit Naruto! I will _not_ save you!) she thought. Her friend, also a blond, whom was Amaterasu, snickered. "Looks like someone has admirers..."

She snorted. "More like prayers for my blessing. I am so awesome!" the girl said, making Amaterasu sweatdrop. "More like so retarded. Move over! I wanna see what Little Naruto is getting tortured in next!"

Back in Konoha

Naruto was getting his ass handed to him. Yet, he felt like killing two people in very high places. He was kicked in the balls by Senbonzakura.

'**If you can daydream, you can fight**!'

"Hai, hai. Don't get your panties in a bunch..." he muttered, which Senbonzakura heard of course.

'**Bankai. Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**.' she yelled, which made Naruto scream like a little girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After the first half a year, Naruto and Team 7 were finally ready for the bane of all genin...D-Rank...

Team 7 screamed simultaneously, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! HAD SOME THINKING TO DO FOR ALL OF MY STORIES, BUT REST ASSURED, I AM BACK! STARTING MONDAY, I WILL BE WORKING HARD ON EVERY ONE OF MY STORIES, AND FAITHFULLY UPDATING! SO, ENJOY!

Chapter Four

Naruto was had just finished his eighth D-Rank, and both him and Senbonzakura were terribly bored. Both him and Team 7 were in the Hokage's office getting a new mission.

He took a puff on his pipe. "Ok, Team 7...You have completed eight D-Rank missions. Now, you can catch Tora, water Renji-san's garden, or..." he was interrupted by Naruto and Sasuke.

"NO! These missions are lame! Give us something challenging." the said in unison.

Iruka shook his head. "You aren't ready! And don't ever interrupt the Hokage!" he yelled. By then, he noticed that nobody in the room was paying attention.

Sasuke and Naruto were talking...

"So when do you think Kakashi-sensei will take off his mask?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto and Senbonzakura snorted. "He'll take it off the day he's on his deathbed, and he'll probably be even late to that!_ 'I'm sorry, I had to help an old lady across the street, and she thanked me by baking me some cookies, but me being the gentleman I am, I helped her make the cookies, and after that, I took the long way here...'_" he said, making the both of them burst out into laughter.

Sakura and Kakashi were speaking amongst each other. "Ne Kaka-sensei... Do you think Uchiha likes me?" she asked.

Kakashi snorted. "As if...He's all like, _'I must avenge my clan...I WILL KILL HIM!'_" he said, making Sakura uncharacteristically explode into laughter.

The Hokage was reading his Icha Icha, and somehow, the golden aura radiating from the pages summoned Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. "Icha Icha." the groaned zombie-like. Sakura grew angry, and slapped them upside their heads, making Senbonzakura chant, '**Get 'em, get 'em, GET 'EM**!'

Iruka was growing angry be the millisecond. "PAY ATTENTION!" he yelled, making even the Hokage cringe in fear. He remembered his days at the Academy, where Iruka's great great grandfather taught. He never got over the Demon Head Jutsu...

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Like I was saying, since you have done the bare required amount of D-Rank, I guess I can give you a C-Rank...You have a protection mission from Wave. Tazuna, come in..." said the Fire Shadow.

In came a drunk old man, walking sloppily. He slurred as he said, "These kids are my guardians? Ha! We have one pink haired girl that's more worried about her looks, one brooder, and a blond idiot! As if they could-" he was interrupted by a Zanpakutō to the throat, a kunai to the liver, and a pair of brass knuckles to the temple.

Each had a murderous look in their eyes. "Do you think we're enough now?" they asked as one, which made Kakashi smirk.

"I assure you, my team is more than strong enough to take this assignment." he assured the man, or so he thought.

Team 7 noticed how nervous the man was. "Sure...Just tell them not to get scared." he shot back, trying to make himself seem less suspicious.

They removed their weapons, and walked out the room, but not before hearing, "Meet at the Konoha gates in three hours." they didn't bother responding, but Kakashi knew that they heard him.

They met up at the gates in exactly three hours, as instructed. They were in for a shock because Kakashi was on time!

(**Kami! The man is on time**!) Senbonzakura thought. She never thought this would ever happen. (I know, I can't believe it myself!) Naruto thought back.

(Hmm...This must be a Genjutsu...There's no way in hell Kakashi is on time. KAI!) thought Sakura, thinking that this was a sick joke.

(Impossible! Itachi-nii said the man never is on time. This is some sick joke! I swear, when I find the one who dare joke with me, I'll burn them alive. I swear it on my honor as an Uchiha!)

They didn't dare say anything to ruin the miracle. However, they did give him weary looks once in a while, which Kakashi caught of course. He eye smiled. "Is there anything you have to say to me?" he asked calmly, which got the results he wanted. They looked away, and stared at different objects. He gave himself a mental pat on the back. (Good job Kakashi, you still have the 'Flames of Youth' as Gai says.) he thinks smugly.

They shook their heads, and began their quiet trek towards Wave. Team 7 were walking in the woods, and they saw a newly made puddle in the middle of the pathway. (Genjutsu...) they thought as they looked at each other. The puddle poofed, and two ninja with Kiri hitai-ate on their foreheads sneered, as they attempted to kill the genin. They 'killed' Kakashi, and Naruto got angry for the first time since the mission officially started. Naruto then unsheathed Senbonzakura. He held it in front of his chest , as he said with proud conviction, "Chire, Senbonzakura..." he commanded, as Team 7 got the first show of his Shikai form. The blade scattered into millions of cherry blossoms, as they exploded all over the area.

Sakura only had one word to describe the massacre that was sure to happen, "Beautiful..." 

Sasuke could only nod his head in awe. The blades found their target, as Naruto waved his hands in the direction of the enemies. The first of the two thought that they were in a Genjutsu, so he stood there with a cocky grin on his face, as he said, "Kai." But to his horror, nothing happened, and the millions of blossoms flew towards him, ready to put him to his death.

"NO! MEIZU!" his brother shouted...But it was too late for the teenager. He was no more. As the blades left the area he was in, he was nothing but shreds of his former self. He had cuts all over his body, and if they didn't know who he was, then they wouldn't have known who the tattered boy was.

Sasuke and Sakura got out of their stupor, and went to assist their teammate. Sakura shouted, "**Futon: Renkudan - Drilling Air Bullet**!" as she spat out a huge glob of condensed wind. They flew towards the other brother, as Sasuke whispered, "**Katon: ****Ryūka no Jutsu**** – Dragon Fire Technique**." he breathed out a moderately sized dragon, and the dragon ate the air bullet, and blew out a white hot stream of fire around the ball of dense wind, which toasted the second nin to a crisp. The genin all calmed down, and took a deep breath. "You can come out now Cyclops." Sakura said, as the lazy Jounin came out of a shadow.

Said cyclops eye smiled. "I must say I'm proud of you three. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke...You did better than I thought you would. Now...Tazuna, you have some explaining to do." he said, as he frowned for the first time that day.

After he told Team 7 the truth, they voted to go ahead, and finish the mission. However, the drunk would pay for an A-Rank when they finished. They walked back down the path, when Naruto heard something in the bushes, so he took a deep breathe, and blew a small cloud of condensed poison into the bush, making the entire thing die slowly, and very painfully. The bones shown that the now dead animal, which was a rabbit, but the fur on the disfigured animal shown that it had white fur. (White fur? Impossible...Unless...) he thought before the alarms went off. "GET DOWN!" he yelled.

His gut feeling proved to be correct, when a huge Zanbato whizzed by their heads, no doubt would have killed them.

They heard a deep chuckling in the mist. "Kakashi no Sharingan, no wonder the Demon Brothers were defeated..." he said.

Kakashi eye smiled. "As much as I would like to take credit, my students did all of the work..." he admitted.

Zabuza smirked. "Oh? Well then your little Genin should have no problem with my team, huh?" he said, as he gave the signal for a team of three Shinobi appeared.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Naruto, you take the one on the right, Sasuke, you take the left. Sakura, you take the middle...GO!" he shouted, and the three Genin leapt into battle.

**With Naruto**

Naruto's opponent was very much taller than him, which Naruto scoffed at. (The bigger they are, harder to fall, ne Senna?) he thought, which made Senbonzakura smile. 'Hai...Now, let's defeat the giant!" she said happily.

Naruto grinned. "Let's go wild! **Jinton: ****Kyokutan'na Sokudo – Extreme Speed**!" he announced, as he disappeared from sight. 

CLANG!

The older warrior blocked the strike with a kunai. "Impressive...Much expected from a future Shogun..." he praised, which confused Naruto, but made Senbonzakura's eyes bulge. (Shogun? Naruto? Hmm...I see...) she thought cryptically. "What do you mean by future Shogun? Who are the Shogun?" he asked, still trying to get leverage.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...I can't tell you everything, now can I Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked grinning at Naruto's awestruck expression. "What? Your ability to use Jinton was a giveaway, and the only other that can use Jinton is already a member of the Bannin Shogun..."

Naruto now understood. "Hn, Kageyoshi Sairento...Where's she?" Naruto asked wanting to know where the mysterious Kageyoshi was.

The man smirked. "I'll tell you any one thing if you can beat me...One more thing. My name is Unmei Getsuga." he said. He closed his mouth, and it was clear that no more words would be spoken anytime soon.

Naruto held out Senbonzakura. She materialized from the petals, and formed a sword out of thin air, as did Naruto. They didn't even look at each other, but they ran forwards, intent on getting the information they desired. They clashed against his kunai, and he announced his jutsu.

"**Futon: Reppushou no Hageshii - Wind Release: Violent Gale Wind Palm Jutsu**!"

Naruto had to work really hard to dodge, but luckily for Naruto, Senbonzakura didn't even try to dodge it, and got first blood. She slashed him across the back, making him howl like a wolf. The torrent of wind whizzed past Naruto, and crashed into a tree, instantly destroying it.

Naruto didn't even look at the damage, but pushed on. He did some quick handsigns, while Senbonzakura distracted the man. "**Dokuton: Idaina Dokuryū no Jutsu– Great Poison Dragon Jutsu**..." he took in a deep breath, and spew out a gigantic murky purple dragon, which flew at fast speeds towards the man.

The man was so caught up with Senbonzakura, he didn't know about the poisonous dragon until it was too late. It hit him head on, and caused them man to look on in shock, before he turned to a piece of wood. "Not bad boy, but try-URK!" he said, as he was stabbed through the liver by Senbonzakura, and stabbed in the lung by Naruto. "B-but how?" he asked.

Naruto smirked. "Two words – **Vibrant Display**." he said, and pointed towards a clone of Naruto and Senbonzakura, which exploded into cherry blossoms. "You fell for it, and now you owe us information."

The man named Unmei smirked, and poofed into smoke. "Impressive you two, definitely future Shogun material. As explained in the wager, I owe you two information. The Bannin Shogun are a group of Shinobi, of different talents. I can't give any names, but I can tell you their main talents. The strongest member is a puppeteer, the second is a lightning master, meaning she can actually bend lightning to her will. The third is a Taijutsu guru, and the fourth is Sairento Kageyoshi. I am the fifth member, and you will be the sixth, if you agree, and we have no seventh member as of yet. Our main goal is world peace, and we will do anything to achieve it, even take out anyone that gets in the way of our goal." He paused, and let the two digest the information.

He continued. "Your clan mate has been with us for five years. She was found alone, with the Kageyoshi clan nearly extinct. Leader rescued her from some nuke-nin. This organization was created ten years ago, and that is all our leader wants you to know." he concluded.

Senbonzakura looked at Naruto. 'He's telling the truth. So, are we going to join the organization?' she asked. (I don't know...I wonder if he would let me be a member, but reside in Konoha.) he thought back. He voiced his thoughts to the older male. "Could I be a member, and stay loyal to Konoha?" he asked.

The man smiled. "Hai, you could. Actually, every member is still loyal to their home villages to a degree." he answered. "However, you would have to wear the symbol of our organization somewhere on your body." he said, showing them the symbol, which was a white rising sun. Naruto nodded, and remembered that he would put the symbol on the back of his shirt, and the Uzumaki Clan swirl on the front. Naruto nodded his agreement, and the man smiled.

"Excellent, Leader will be pleased. You will have to report to Leader in a couple of months, you will get a signal that you will recognize...This is goodbye for now, Number Six." he said, as he crumbled into rocks.

Naruto looked at his partner. "That was...Interesting." he said dryly.

Senbonzakura deadpanned, and shook her head. 'That's one way of putting it...' she replied, as she returned to her Zanpakutō form. Naruto just walked back to where the team was, and saw his teammates sitting against a tree, and Kakashi waiting on him to return.

"Did you have any trouble?" he asked his charge seriously. He saw Naruto shake his head no, so he turned his gaze to Tazuna. "You have some talking to do. NOW." he said menacingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Team Seven and Tazuna were walking to his house, as he told Team Seven they could stay with them for the remainder of the mission.

Neither teammate nor team leader spoke a word, weary that someone might hear them.

(Senna, how do you think life will be now that I'm a Warlord now?) he asked his partner.

She though about it. (Well, for starters, life is going to be more interesting for you. I guess you shouldn't tell the Hokage about you being inducted. Don't want him snooping around.) she replied.

Naruto nodded.

They were walking around Nami, and they were disgusted. They saw poverty at it's highest, and they saw people actually eating out of a garbage can. This is the life Naruto could have lead if not for the elderly Hokage taking pity on him. Naruto and Sasuke actually saved a girl from being killed, as they were too late to save her mother, who was just savagely killed saving her daughter. The small girl was splattered in blood. Naruto unleashed Senbonzakura, and she was pissed. She cut the men into shreds, and Sasuke roasted them with a quick Katon jutsu. Unfortunately for them, the girl's mother was killed, and Naruto decided to take her with him.

"My name is Naruto. What's your name young one?" he asked in a soft voice neither member of Team Seven heard.

The small red-haired girl was shaking and crying. "U-utsukushii…...Are you going to hurt me?" she asked, starting to cry. Naruto's heart broke. He actually started crying for the girl. This is exactly how he was when he was younger, minus the losing the parents. Sasuke and Sakura saw this, and their eyes softened, along with Kakashi's.

Naruto hugged the girl. He spoke in a softer voice, almost whispering. "No, I wouldn't dare hurt a little girl like you...You see, I use to be like you." he said, but everyone heard it. Kakashi knew this already, as he used to watch him along with Hebi, Neko, and Tenzo. Sasuke and Sakura, however, didn't. (He went through this at a young age?) they thought.

She sniffled. "R-really? You were like me? H-how come?" she asked, tears flowing from her eyes and Naruto's.

He wiped her tears. "Because I was all alone. I was an orphan, Utsukushii. I was one since my birth, and they didn't like me for a bad reason. So, they kicked me out of the orphanage at the age of five..I had to fend for myself in a cold village, with barely anyone caring about me."

Her eyes got wide, along with his teammates. They never knew how bad he had it. They didn't do anything to help the feelings of his loneliness, just made it worse. Sasuke at least was able to know his family, but Naruto had nobody all of his life.

Utsukushii hugged Naruto, and he didn't mind getting blood all over him, he was worried about her. Senbonzakura materialized next to him, in her more human form. Naruto smiled through the tears. "This is Senna. She is the reason why I'm not alone anymore. And we can be the reason you won't be alone, if you'll let us.." he says softly, shocking all present.

Tazuna didn't dare say anything out of line. He sobered up, and his respect for Naruto tripled instantly. Kakashi smiled. His parents would be so proud. Sasuke actually attempted a smile. Being without anyone wasn't something he wished on anyone. Sakura, she was actually crying at the scene.

The small girl was shocked the most. "R-Really? You'll be my family? Thank you, thank you!" she cried out, hugging him harder than ever. Naruto let her cry her heart out, and he put her on his back. "Tazuna-san, can you please show us where you live? I need to get her some food in her system…"

He nodded, "Follow me…"

They soon arrived at the man's house, and Naruto had to admit, the place was pretty nice for someone that lived in Nami.

As they walked in the door, Tazuna shouted, "Tsunami, we have guests! The ninja I hired are here!"

A woman about 27 years old, came into the living room. "Are you ok Tou-san? Dod you get hurt?" she asked worriedly, then she saw the girl on Naruto's back. "Kami! Is she ok? Who is she?"

Naruto got Senbonzakura to gently get her off his back, and took off his shirt, and laid it on the couch, and put her on top of it. "She's a little girl me and Sasuke saved from being killed in the town. Her name is Utsukushii Uzumaki Kageyoshi." he said, silently daring anyone present to go against him. They saw the look in his eyes, and banished any stray thoughts about the subject.

Tsunami looked sad. "Is she ok? And I need to go clean her up, problem is, we don't have any clothes for someone her size, and my son is too big."

Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke, and asked a silent question. They nodded, and Naruto stood up. "Kakashi-sensei, we're going back to town to get her some clothes, if she asks where I am, tell her that I will be back soon, and to be good."

The man nodded. (Minato-sensei, you would be so proud…..)

They walked outside, and Naruto began talking. "We have to do this quick. We can't run into any ninja, so we are going to have to use heavy stealth." he said, as they began running into town.

Sakura was looking everywhere in pure anger. When she got her hands on this Gato, he would catch hell! She looked at her teammates, and knew they ere thinking the same thing.

Naruto saw a store still open, and signaled his teammates to look where he was looking. They nodded, and ran faster, to make it before he owner decided to close it.

They walked in, and saw a old man, and his wife running the counter. Naruto walked up, while Sasuke and Sakura were looking around. "Excuse me sir, I need some help. Do you have anything for a young girl, the size of a five year old?"

The woman spoke up. "Hai, follow me…" and she led him to an aisle. It had a lot of clothes, so much that he thought he was going to go crazy. He picked through all the shelves, trying to get something nice for the small redheaded girl he took in.

In the end, he picked out a white kimono with pink sakura petals all over it, with a pair of white sandals. He also bought her different clothes too. He really didn't want to go shopping for a long time when he reached Konoha. He bought her t-shirts, and shorts, and pants too. All of the clothes cost him 3500 ryo. But he didn't mind, because he had a good amount of money from his clans, and he was a ninja too.

Sakura bought her a battle kimono in red and pink, and some medical tape.

Sasuke bought more kunai and shuriken. He really had all he needed like Naruto at his compound.

When they left, they were surrounded by thugs and a few shinobi scattered in the group. Naruto simply sealed it in a blood seal on his arm, and grabbed his sheath.

They sneered at the group of Genin, and the leader, which was a big thug, with pretty noticeable muscles. "Give us all your money and valuables, and we may let you live! And if you don't, I'm pretty sure we can find a good use for your pink haired friend there…" he said with a perverted grin on his face.

Said pink haired girl scowled, and pulled out her brass knuckles. "As if ass-face, now get ready to go to hell!" and she charged. Naruto ran forward, as did Sasuke. Sasuke pulled out two kunai, and launched them, hitting their targets, and Naruto unsheathed Senbonzakura, and put the sheath in his mouth, and did handsigns, and mumbled, "**Furasshu: Azayakana Disupurei** (1), and did more handsigns, and said, "**Jinton: Kuikkurirīsu** (2)!" and the two Narutos were off, slashing the men who were caught off guard.

Naruto was slashing fast and precise, hitting arteries, and major pressure points, that if hit would knock them unconcious, but when he stabbed them, they died instantly.

Sakura went the Taijutsu route, smashing skulls, and breaking necks, without any remorse. She did quick handsigns, and muttered, "**Kazekiri Rendan **(3), which made the brass knuckles get covered in wind, and when she hit a thug, it shredded whatever spot was hit, and in many cases, their brains were torn to ribbons.

Sasuke was having fun for the first time in a while. He finally had an opportunity to test himself He cut the thugs with his kunai, and threw his shuriken at insane speeds. He was the best at throwing projectiles at the Academy for a reason. But, he grew bored, and did his favorite jutsu, he was so good at it, he could do it with no handsigns. "**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu **(4)!" and blew a slipstream of fire, roasting the men alive.

They took care of the thugs, and that left the four shinobi in the group left...They looked at the Genin, and laughed. "Very good! You actually lived from them. But know this, you aren't even at our level of power, you're just green Genin with a bit of talent, now run along before we kill you, and send you to your parents in a box, hell, we may even kill them for the hell of it!" the tallest of them said.

Sakura felt the temperature drop slowly, and when she looked at the two boys on her team, she saw a sight that she never wanted to see again. Naruto's eyes were slitted, and they looked as if they were almost closed, they were narrowed so thin. Sasuke's eyes were red with a comma shape in one eye, and two in the other. Killing intent was leaking from Naruto in a dangerous quantity, but half of it seemed kind of peaceful, as if they were clashing with each other for dominance.

Naruto slowly drew the Zanpakuto from the sheath, and said three words that the shinobi would hear before they died, and they were, "Chire, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

As soon as he said that, the blade exploded into blossoms, but this time, they had more of a red hue to them, like they were bathed in blood, though they were. Naruto waved his hand to the direction that the men were, but they weren't going without a fight.

"**Suiton: Teppodama** (5)!"

"**Fuuton: Atsugai** (6)

"**Fuuton: Daitoppa** (7)"

"**Fuuton: Tatsu no Oshigoto **(8)!"

And the four jutsu collided with Senbonzakura, and they pushed for control, and Naruto looked at his teammates, and shouted, "I need help! I can't keep up control! My chakra's almost at zero!"

And Sakura and Sasuke did handsigns quicker than ever. Sakura shouted, "**Futon: Eatama no Jutsu** (9)! And Sasuke shouted, "**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu**!"

The two jutsu knocked the four ninja off balance, and that gave Naruto the time needed to push his control, and end the ninja's existence. Naruto was about to pass out, but Senbonzakura caught him. 'You owe me again Naruto-kun.', and yet again, she heard him mutter, "Hai Senna."

The four of them ran towards Tazuna's house, covered in blood. Sakura burst in, making Kakashi jump to guard Tazuna and his family. What he saw shocked him. He saw A passed out Naruto, and his team drenched in blood. "What the hell happened?" he asked, rage barely hidden on his face.

Senna laid him down on the couch, after she bit her thumb, and swiped it on Naruto's seal, and getting a scroll. It held medical tape, and she wrapped his old and new wounds up, and put a chakra pill in his mouth, and forced him to swallow it.

Sasuke explained what happened. "Kakashi-sensei, we snuck into the village, and got into the store. We each bought some things, Naruto bought clothes for the little girl, Sakura bought medical tape and a battle kimono, and I bought some more kunai. As soon as we left the store, we were surrounded by thugs, and four Chuunin." Hearing this, Kakashi's eyes widen. Sasuke continued the story. "They threatened that if we didn't give them our belongings, they would do unspeakable things to Sakura. She pulled out her brass knuckles, and jumped in the crowd, and we dove in after her, to protect her if she got overwhelmed. We killed all of the thugs, and then the ninja said something bout our families, or lack of in me and Naruto's case, and we snapped. I unlocked my Sharingan, and Naruto unleashed his blade, and they used their jutsu to defend themselves. Naruto needed our help to save ourselves, so we used our jutsu to get them off guard, so Naruto could finish them. Naruto passed out because his chakra levels were almost at zero, and because his wounds haven't fully healed yet."

Kakashi nodded, though he was clearly pissed. Their first mission, and they're forced to kill on a large scale like that! "Ok Sasuke, go get Sakura, and ask Tsunami-san to show you where you'll be sleeping during the mission."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just went to retireve his teammate, and go do what his sensei asked.

Kakashi walked outside, and looked at the moon. (I wonder what else is going to go wrong…..)

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with Naruto Tatsumaki. Well, this chapter is sort of a filler chapter, so don't be angry…..Chapter Six should be out in about two weeks! Ja Ne!

Jutsu Corner

(1) Furasshu: Azayakana Disupurei - Flash: Vibrant Display

(2) Jinton: Kuikkurirīsu - Quickness Release: Quick Release

(3) Kazekiri Rendan - Wind Cutter Strike

(4) Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu - Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique

(5) Suiton: Teppodama - Water Style: Gunshot

(6) Fuuton: Atsugai - Wind Style: Pressure Damage Technique

(7) Fuuton: Daitoppa - Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Technique

(8) Fuuton: Tatsu no Oshigoto - Severing Pressure

(9) Futon: Eatama no Jutsu - Air Bullet Jutsu


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Naruto woke up, and slowly remembered what happened. As soon as he woke up, Senbonzakura was there to see if anything was wrong.

'Are you ok little one?' she asked, worry clear on her face. Naruto hugged her, and said, "Hai Senna. thanks for helping me and changing my bandages…"

She nodded, 'Well, Utsukushii-chan is awake, and Tsunami-san fixed her some food. It turns out that she was indeed malnourished. She has been eating for about 30 minutes now.'

Naruto smiled a little bit. "Do you like her Senna?" he asked.

She broke out in a face-splitting grin. 'Hai! She's so cute! I'm glad you decided to take her into our family…' she said.

Naruto nodded his head, and stood up, but found he was too weak to stand alone, so Senbonzakura put his arm around her neck, and put one around his, and helped him walk into the kitchen.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were in the kitchen, as well as Utsukushii and Tazuna. Tsunami was cooking breakfast it seemed. As soon as Utsukushii saw Naruto, she leapt out of her seat, and latched herself onto his legs.

"Naruto-sama!" she chirped brightly, wearing the kimono he bought her. Senna gave her another bath, and cut her hair, and dressed her. She now had red hair that stopped at her mid back.

Naruto smiled brightly, and patted her on the head. "Hey Utsukushii. You feeling better this morning?" he asked her. Seeing her nod, he smiled brighter. "Good, now first, I'm going to tell you some important things. First, I know you are hurting from the events that have happened recently, therefore, I will not ask you for your surname, so in light of that, I decided to give you a new name. You are now Kageyoshi Uzumaki Utsukushii of Konohagakure no Sato. You are now a member of the Royal family of Uzugakure...Nobody will treat you as they did here, and if they do….Well, just know that they will wish they hadn't when we're through with them." he said, indicating Team Seven, who all nodded with a hard look on their faces.

She started to tear up, so Naruto simply hugged her, and let her cry until she as finished. She started to sniffle, and that was the sign that she was done crying. Naruto asked her, "How do you like your clothes, Utsukushii-chan?"

She beamed, and said, "I love it Naruto-nii! They're real pretty!"

Naruto smiled, and laughed, along with Senbonzakura.

Senbonzakura said, "We're glad you like them young one. I can't wait until you see where you will be staying when we get back home. But, for now, Naruto has training, so he will see you later." After she said that, she quickly grabbed some fruits and vegetables, and grabbed him with her free hand, since he couldn't move much on his own, and disappeared in the usual swirl of sakura petals.

"Wow! Is Naruto-nii a superhero?" the youngest person in the house asked.

Kakashi actually laughed out loud, "No, he is just a ninja, just like we are. My name is Kakashi, the pink haired girl there is Sakura, and Mr. Gloom and Doom himself is Sasuke." he introduced.

The young girl couldn't help but to stare at Sakura's hair. "Kami, you have real pretty hair, yeah!"

Everyone in the kitchen raised an eyebrow at her last word. (That was weird…) they thought.

Naruto was in the woods with Senbonzakura, listening as she gave him instructions. "Naruto, we will begin your training in the way of the sword, in which I will teach you Zanjutsu. Once you have learned the basics, then you will begin to create a style unique to you." she told him.

Naruto nodded, and produced a sword out of sakura blossoms. "Teach me Senna…" he said/asked.

She smiled. "Well, first off, loosen your body up. I don't want you to be a stiff fighter. Next, I want you to create a clone, and he will be your practice dummy. I want you to practice swift, lethal strikes, so, I want you to give me 3,000 upward and downward strikes, 2,000 parries, and 2,000 side slashes!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, but he followed the order nonetheless. He made a clone, and made sure to inform the clone that he was to fight back, and as hard as possible.

For the first hour, Naruto held up tremendously, but after that, he began to fall apart. The downward slashes nearly killed him, but he somehow completed the 6,000 total slashes. However, when he began practicing his lethal strikes, his clone used everything in his head to evade, and to strike back, with equal precision. Naruto suspected that Senbonzakura had a hand in making him twice as smart, but he really couldn't complain, because he wasn't going to always fight people in his strength bracket.

The second hour was hell on earth. Senbonzakura actually teamed up with the super clone, and didn't pull any punches against her wielder. Naruto had to pull out all the stops to survive the 'training' with the two of them. Senbonzakura actually dual-wielded blades, and jumped into the fray against Naruto, but Naruto decided to upstage her, and put one in his mouth, and dual-wielded two as well. he clone decided to go with one, and all six blades clashed. Naruto jumped back, and spun in a circle, and was like a spinning top of danger, and all the other two could do was endure the blades until he got tired. Eventually he did indeed get tired, but when he stopped, the woods was a wreck. Trees unearthed and shredded. Naruto almost passed out, but kept himself awake through sheer will alone.

Naruto walked through the door, looking as if a cyclone hit him. Kakashi and Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and Sakura shook her head. She would never understand why men always hurt themselves training.

Utsukushii ran though the kitchen door, to go to the living room where Naruto was, and she jumped and latched herself onto his legs. "Naruto-nii! Are you ok, yeah?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, like his teammates and sensei did earlier. "Uh yeah, I am. How are you?" he asked uncertain of why she said 'yeah' while asking a question.

The small girl smiled brightly. "I am great!" she exclaimed. "I got to meet One-eye, Pinkie, and Gloomy!" she said, naming his teammates.

Naruto burst out into laughter. "Kami, I love those names! Good work Utsukushii, it seems like you have the prankster side of the Uzumaki…"

His teammates shared a look of pure horror. They remembered the old days. They lived through the Reign of Uzumaki that happened not too long ago. Nobody was unpranked. Naruto painted the Hokage Mountain a bright orange, in broad daylight, stole Kakashi and Sarutobi's Icha Icha, and burned them slowly in front of them when they met up with the legendary prankster at the Hokage Mountain. Sasuke was tied up in a chair, in the middle of fifteen fan-girls during the third year in the academy, and he somehow died everyone's hair pink, as an ode to the Haruno's exotic hair color. Every Haruno was shocked for the entire day, and Hyuuga Hiashi himself put a hit out on Naruto.

They shook the terrible memories away, and hoped she never got a prankster's side.

Sakura frowned a bit, "Utsukushii-chan, that's rude, don't use those names. They're not nice…" she chided.

Naruto and Utsukushii snorted. Utsukushii said, "As if! You keep your names until you die!"

Out of nowhere, Senbonzakura slapped him in the back of the head, and knelt down to talk to the young girl. 'Young one, don't take after Little Naruto….His bad habits are not what you should imitate…In fact, I'll teach you the way of the noble...'

Naruto shook his head slowly. "I will not let you change her. She already is on the path of the prankster."

Utsukushii grinned, and agreed. "Yeah, I wanna be like Naruto-nii, yeah!"

Senbonzakura turned her head towards Naruto, and he got a scared look on his face. He grabbed Utsukushii, covered her mouth, and poofed in a cloud of purple smoke, causing the tall brunette to growl, and to disappear in a flair of sakura petals.

Sasuke sighed. "Will he always be that childish?" he asked to no one in particular.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, it's weird. He's serious as ever in battle, but when he's not, he's back to the goofy old Naruto. And when he's bored or irritable, he acts like Hiashi-sama. Why?" she asked to Kakashi.

Kakashi knew exactly why he acted like that. "Everyone has a vice. I have my Icha Icha, Maito Gai has his youth, Anko has her psycho attitude, one of the ANBU I was over always was sharpening her katana, and Tsunade-sama is a drinking gambler. Asuma has his chain smoking. It depends on the level of their burdens and short-comings. Naruto just has more than we do. The noble attitude he shows is his way of turning people away that he doesn't want to deal with, the goofy, prankster's side is his childish, easy going side, and he just knows the right time to get serious. He has one more I think, but he probably rarely shows it."

Sakura and Sasuke thought about their own vices. They really couldn't think of any that they had. Sasuke knew that Itachi and his own mother had vices. As a ANBU officer, Itachi was supposed to be violent, but he really was a pacifist. He hated to fight, but he did what he had to do for Konoha. Mikoto Uchiha, ex-hunter ninja used to be the best of the best at her job, and her vice happened to be always sharpening her katana as well. It was an annoying habit of hers, but there was nothing nobody could do about it.

Back with Naruto. Naruto was sitting next to a tree, talking to Utsukushii. "Well, I've been thinking about something. Do you want to be a ninja, or a hunter ninja, or a assassination specialist, or something else?" he asked her.

She was in thought, before answering, "I don't know Naruto-nii. What are the areas of a ninja?"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "That, my dear Utsukushii, is one thing I do know. Here are the areas: Kayakujutsu (pyrotechnics and explosives), Hensōjutsu (disguise and impersonation), Shinobi-iri (stealth and entering methods), Chōhō (espionage), Intonjutsu (escaping and concealment), Tenmon (meteorology), Chi-mon (geography), Toraidento Geijutsu (Trident Arts), Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu." he explained. "I plan on going into Intonjutsu, and I'm learning Kenjutsu already."

She thought about it for roughly twenty minutes. "Naruto-nii, I wanna learn be a hunter nin, and learn Kayakujutsu and Toraidento Geijutsu, yeah!"

Naruto smiled widely. "Great! That means that me and Senna will have to teach you Kenjutsu to get the basics of using a weapon, and there's a woman that I may know that can teach you Kayakujutsu. However, I will teach you Taijutsu as well. And when we get to Konoha, we're going shopping for more clothes, and I'm signing you up in the Academy."

She bounced in happiness. "Thank you Naruto-nii, yeah!"

Naruto shook his head still smiling, "You're welcome Utsu-chan."

A couple seconds later, Senbonzakura decided to show herself.

Naruto didn't turn his head. "You hear everything Senna?"

She nodded. 'Hai, and are you sure that you want her to learn Kenjutsu, even to get the basics? You know how hard it was for you to learn it, and you still have years before you're a master of the art, and plus you have to learn more about my Bankai.'

The boy simply nodded. "Yes I am sure. She needs to know what she wants to do, and I will support her the entire way. Just as you do for me." he answered.

She smiled brightly, 'That was a good answer Naru-chan. When are you going to start her training?' she asked.

Naruto didn't know, so he turned and asked her. "Utsukushii, when do you want to learn Toraidento Geijutsu?"

She jumped up and down, grin still on her face, "I wanna learn now, yeah!"

This time, Senbonzakura raised an eyebrow, 'Well, as you wish young one.' and she made a dull katana appear from sakura blossoms. 'Here. I want you to get into the stance that I am in.' She had one hand gripping the hilt strongly, and the other in what seemed like a handsign. The hand was raised to her chest, and her index finger and middle fingers were pointing upwards, while the other three fingers were not. Utsukushii did as told, and got into the stance. 'Now, I want you to slash downwards twenty times. However, with the other hand, I want you doing handsigns.' she said. She showed her the twelve handsigns, and didn't mind that she had to try more than once to get the handsigns right. She was just learning after all.

Naruto decided to do the one-handed handsigns as well. He went much faster though. He wanted to learn to do jutsu with one hand as fast as he could with two hands. He made a clone out of poison, and had him doing the same thing.

Senbonzakura saw that, and smiled. After her newest pupil was finished, she had her take a small five minute break. 'Now that you have caught your breath, I want you to do twenty strikes upwards, while still doing the one handed handsigns. After that, I want you to take another five minute break, but don't stop doing the handsigns. When you are good enough in Kenjutsu, we will find somebody to create you a trident.'

After the break was over, she had Utsukushii do twenty diagonal slashes, while still maintaining the handsigns. Slowly, her handsigns got faster and faster.

'Now, I want you to give me five push-ups and five sit-ups, and we will be finished for the day,' she said.

The girl nodded, not appearing to be tired at all, but Naruto and Senbonzakura knew better. After her fourth push-up, she almost passed out, but she finished her push-ups, and Naruto picked her up, and put her on his back. "Good job Utsukushii, I'm proud of you, and I know Senna is too."

That made her smile brightly, "I'm that awesome, yeah!"

Naruto grinned, as did Senbonzakura. "Yes you are. When we get back to Konoha, everyone will be so jealous of you, I mean, how many kids can do one handed seals, and not even in the academy? None! And also when we get back, I have a surprise for you too."

She got restless after hearing that, "Ooh, what is it? I like surprises! Tell me tell me!"

Naruto sighed, was this how he was when he was her age? (Yes you were Naru-chan…..) Senbonzakura said in his head, clearly hearing the thought.

Naruto sighed softly. "Well, everyone has something that makes them unique, so you will too. Kakashi-sensei has his mouth mask, I have Senna, Sakura has her brass knuckles, and you, you will get a mask made by me and Senna. Its a wooden mask, with the swirl of Uzugakure. The swirl is white, and the mask it blood red. It has one eyehole, but the mask is transparent to you, but not to everyone else. It's also kept on your face by chakra, but you will learn about chakra from us and the academy."

The youngest Uzumaki/Kageyoshi teared up. "Thank you so much Naruto-nii! I love it already, yeah!"

The boy chuckled, "You're very welcome. I think we actually have it somewhere in one of my scrolls. Senna, can you check my scrolls?" he asked, not noticing the chakra signature rapidly approaching them.

She did as he asked, and bit her thumb, and swiped it across his arm, and a medium scroll popped out, about the size of Utsukushii. She looked on the entries on there, labeled of course, and then she found it. She wiped some more blood on the name of the entry, and got the mask.

Naruto let her stand up briefly, and decided to give her a lesson on chakra. "Alright, since I'm assuming that you want to wear the mask now, I will teach you a bit about chakra. You see, all you have to do to summon your chakra, is to concentrate a bit, and search for it. See if you can…"

She nodded her head, and she stood still as she could, and closed her eyes. She reached deep inside of her, and felt a calming sensation. She reached out for it, and she pulled as much as she could for the first time.

Naruto and Senbonzakura's eyes were wide open, as well as another person a couple meters away from them, masking her chakra as best as she could. The reason was simple: while the girl was trying to summon her chakra, steam started rolling from her body in waves, and it was chakra enhanced, though not much. One thought went through their minds: (Bloodlimit…..)

The woman in the treetop remembered the bloodline perfectly. (**Jōkiton** [Steam Element], I thought the bloodline was extinct….)

She opened her eyes moments later, and smiled. "How did I do Naruto? Did I summon my chakra?"

Naruto nodded dumbly, and then he felt it. He felt the thin amount of chakra near him, and as soon as he did, Senbonzakura did as well. "You did great Utsu-chan. Senna, please take her to Kakashi-sensei, tell him what we found out, and come back." he said, preparing himself for a battle if necessary.

She simply nodded, and picked her up, and put her on her back gently. 'Naruto, don't overexert yourself. Hold on little one…', and disappeared in a flair of petals.

Naruto nodded, and said loud enough for the person to hear him. "Show yourself...You seen something you shouldn't, and if you are an enemy, then I will have to kill you to keep her safe."

As soon as he said that, a woman appeared. She had sea-green hair, tied in a bun, but with many strands of hair on her forehead. She was tall, a bit taller than Naruto. Naruto could see a Kirigakure headband around her forehead with a scratch on the symbol, marking her as a missing ninja. She wore a long sleeve shirt that had loose sleeves that barely revealed her wrists, and wore chest armor on top of it. She had standard kunoichi mid-length tight pants with navy and white leg-warmers, and navy shinobi sandals. She had a dark blue trident, with razor sharp points, in her right hand. But, the most distinguishing detail he saw, was the rising sun on the left side of her armor. Naruto calmed down after seeing it.

She spoke in a soothing, gentle voice, "I am Kazimi Michiru, ex member of the Chōhō and **Ansatsu Butai**, eighth member of the Bannin Shogun, and your new partner. Leader-san has assigned me your partner, and gave me a scroll for you to read upon seeing you."

Naruto was confused. Unmei told him that it would be a group of seven not eight. She threw him a scroll, and he instantly opened it. It read: [_Uzumaki-san, this is Leader as you should know by now. Things have changed as of late. I am positive you know of the Akatsuki by now, and if you don't then I will tell you. They are a group of S-Class Nuke-nin with a common goal: to take all of the Bijuu, and seal them. For what reason I don't know. So, in light of that, I have decided to have a group of eight shinobi instead of seven. This is so we will be able to equally pair up, and take the Akatsuki out. The entire organization has been paired into groups of two, and it took a while to be able to reach you, luckily for us that you were still in Nami. Michiru is your partner obviously, and will continue to be your partner until further notice, so please, arrange her a place to live, preferably with you. We are now the Hachinin Shogun, and we stick together. Also, since we have all of the members paired up, I can tell you more information. The organization's HQ is located in __**Hoshigakure**__, which is where you will report to meet the other members of the organization in a couple months. By then, you should be at least Chuunin rank. You will know everything else when you arrive. Ja Ne, Leader…._]

Naruto looked at her, and she had a deadpan look on her face for some reason. He didn't question it, and just sighed. "Come on Michiru-san, let's get back to the house, so you can meet the people staying with you…..We should be leaving back for Konoha in a couple of days, since we took care of the general threat. We just have to take care of Gato, which I plan to do tonight. You may come if you wish…." he said, as he grabbed her by the shoulder, and told her, "Cover your mouth…", and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

WORDS:

#1 - Ansatsu Butai - Assassination Squad

#2 - Hoshigakure - Hidden Village Hidden in the Stars

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS SORT OF A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT IT HAD A BIT OF ACTION IN IT. HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW BLOODLINE I INTRODUCED. IT FITS REALLY WELL, BECAUSE NAMI IS CLOSE TO KIRI, SO UTSUKUSHII'S FAMILY COULD HAVE FLED IN TIME, AND LOCATED THEMSELVES THERE. ALSO, THE IDEA FOR THE NEW CHARACTER CAME FROM On Soaring Wings…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The God of the Sea**

When Naruto walked into Tazuna's house, everyone felt another presence with him. As Kakashi saw the woman with Naruto, he froze.

(Owatatsumi? What's she doing here?) he thought. He voiced his opinion, "Um, Naruto, what's _she_ doing here?" straining the she.

Naruto focused his attention on Kakashi for a brief second, then looked at Michiru. "Michiru-san is going to be staying at the compound for as long as she needs to. That's all that is to be known at the moment…." he said in a calm, emotionless tone of voice.

Everyone shivered at his tone. (So cold…) the members of Team Seven thought.

Michiru raised an eyebrow at her partner. (I guess that he doesn't like people intruding in his business….) she thought simply. "I am Kazimi Michiru, ex-nin of Kirigakure, nice to make your acquaintance…." she said in that gentle voice of hers.

Kakashi wasn't fooled. She was a brutal murderer, and that voice lulled her enemies to their deaths. He was going to watch his team's back.

Sasuke nodded her way, his way of saying hello, and Sakura smiled a bit, and introduced herself and her teammate, "I am Haruno Sakura, and this is Uchiha Sasuke…"

Michiru nodded, and was surprised to see the last Uchiha.

Naruto was looking for Utsukushii, and called for Senbonzakura in his mind. 'Senna, it's ok, you can come back…...Michiru-san is my partner, and it would be nice to have the God of the Sea as my partner.'

He felt and heard her reply, 'Ok Naru-chan, are you going to tell her about me? And better yet, when are you going to tell Utsu-chan about Kyuubi?'

Naruto forgot about the Fox. 'I will tell her as soon as I get the chance, which should be when I come back from assassinating Gato.'

She appeared out of nowhere in Naruto's trademark cloud of purple smoke. 'I am Senbonzakura, Little Naruto eternal companion….And this, is the heir to the Royal Family of Uzugakure, Kageyoshi Uzumaki Utsukushii…' she said, speaking in a serene voice.

Michiru raised an eyebrow. (Eternal? What does she mean by that? And I thought Uzugakure was destroyed by the Kyuubi no Kitsune…..)

Utsukushii grinned, "Hi Seaweed! I'm Utsukushii, yeah!"

Michiru sweat-dropped, as did Team Seven. Kakashi was the most surprised. (I would never would have thought that one of the most dangerous ninja out of Kiri would be called Seaweed…) Naruto tried his very best to keep his laughter, as did Senbonzakura, but they were slowly failing. (Must keep up facade….)

Mere seconds later, he lost the battle of strength. "Kami! Seaweed?" He and Senbonzakura were leaning on each other, laughing their asses off. Team Seven looked at each other, not used to the sound of the boy laughing.

Utsukushii cocked her head to he side. "Naruto-nii, you laughed! I never heard you laugh before, yeah!" Naruto shook his head.

"And it might be the last time you hear it too, if you don't be quiet…." he threatened, and she did be quiet afterwards.

He calmed himself, and he looked at Tsunami. "Tsunami-san, do you have any sushi and oni?" he asked.

Said woman smiled, "Yes Naruto-san, I do, what kind of sushi do you like, so I can prepare it?"

Naruto grinned like a fox, and said, "I like it spicy as possible Tsunami-san." Then he turned to Utsukushii. "Utsu-chan, what kind of food do you like?"

She smiled sadly, "Well, when mama was alive, and when she could afford it, she made me ramen, yeah…."

Naruto hugged the girl, and whispered, "You know Utsu-chan, I used to like ramen, and in Konoha, there's a ramen stand that love me, and serve ramen to me for a cheap price, and I'm sure they would like to meet you…" And he turned Tsunami, "Please, if it's not too much, can you please make Utsu-chan a bowl of ramen?"

She nodded, teary eyed. "I would be glad Naruto-san."

Naruto gave her his thanks, and looked at his new partner. "Follow me Michiru-san, you too Utsukushii…" and left to go outside. Senbonzakura walked outside with him.

The two that were named walked outside, well not Utsukushii, she yelled, "Seaweed, carry me on your back, yeah!" and climbed up the taller woman, and got comfortable on her back.

Michiru shook her head. (This child is really weird…) she thought.

When she walked out of the house, they saw Naruto standing by a tree, with Senbonzakura standing besides him.

He walked up to Utsukushii, and knelt down to her level. However, he spoke loud enough for Michiru to hear. "Utsukushii-chan, I have something for you to understand. You see, in Konoha, I am not liked much as I should be. I used to be hated. However, recently, then began to tolerate me, but I really could care less. The reason for then claiming to hate me, is because I am the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the bane of Konoha's existence. Only the adults dislike me, and I am not worried about it, but I am worried about you. This is why as soon as we arrive in Konoha, I am placing you in the Ninja Academy. Not only to learn, but to protect you. And when you are not in the academy, you will be training with me, Senna, and if she wants to, Michiru-san in the Toraidento Geijutsu."

Utsukushii said nothing, but simply hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I don't care if you hold the mean Furball….You're still my Naruto-nii, yeah…"

He smiled, and looked at his partner, "And how do you feel about being my partner now Michiru-san?"

She gave a small smile, before speaking, "Naruto-san, when I was still a Kiri ninja, the Mizukage was a Jinchuuriki as well, so I have no problem with you...And did you say that Utsukushii-san was trying to learn the Trident Arts?"

Said girl answered her question, "I wanna learn to use the trident, yeah!"

Naruto sighed, "Why do you say 'yeah' after every sentence Utsu-chan?", and both Senbonzakura and Michiru wanted to know too.

She shrugged, "Because it's cool, yeah!"

Naruto hung his head. "Well, ok….Like I was saying, tonight, I'm going to kill Gato, and everyone of the ninja with him. The sooner I can do it, the sooner we can go home. Utsukushii, you will be asleep by then, and we will be back by the morning time." he said.

Michiru gave a small grin, and said, "Ooh, Naruto-san, may I come along? I haven't had a good fight in awhile…"

Both Naruto and Senbonzakura thought about it. 'Should we let her come Senna?' Senbonzakura thought about it for a second, 'Yes Naru-chan… She should, because we should learn of her skills, and so she can learn some of ours as well.'

Naruto said their thoughts out loud. "Hai, we need to learn each other's skills, because we are partners now….."

Michiru nodded, "Well, I should go get ready, so may you show me where I will be sleeping while we are in Nami?"

Naruto nodded, and grabbed Michiru, and Senbonzakura grabbed Utsukushii, and they teleported themselves back to Tazuna's home. Naruto took her upstairs, and said to the green-haired woman, "Michiru-san, this is where you will be staying for the night. You will be staying with Utsu-chan, and I will be staying in the living room for the night. We are leaving as soon as nightfall hits, so be ready…"

Michiru nodded, and closed the door, most likely getting settled in.

Naruto nodded to himself, and walked downstairs, and didn't see his teammates or sensei. (Oh well, they probably went training or something…) he thought to himself, and he knew Senbonzakura took Utsukushii out training some more, so he decided to get some well deserved rest before his unofficial mission.

He went into the living room, and jumped on the couch, closed his eyes, and let sleep overtake him..

Three hours later, he felt someone touching him, so he cracked open one eye. "Who is it, and what do you want?" he asked, still sleepy.

He heard a soft voice answer him, "It's me Naruto-san...The young one is sleeping, and your friend is waiting on us outside, so please hurry up…" Michiru said, as she shunshined to Senbonzakura's location.

Naruto sighed, and got up. He stretched his body, and got dressed, and walked out of the door, but not before he was stopped by his sensei.

"Naruto, I want you to be careful...Don't trust that woman too easily, or you may end up dead…." Kakashi warned.

Naruto nodded his head, and said, "Kaka-sensei, I will be back before Utsukushii wakes. So please, watch over her until I return."

He didn't even wait for his response, as he ran out of the front door, and saw his partners. "You two ready for this?" he asked them.

Senbonzakura said with a smile, 'Hai Naruto, I am ready to end Gato once and for all. Nami will know peace once more!'

Michiru said softly, "I am also ready. I haven't had any fun in a while, so this should be good for me…"

Naruto said nothing more, and ran, and leapt on a tree, and they followed him, to go take the fight to Gato; into the lair of the devil…

A/N: Sorry that this is such a short chapter, but it was needed, mainly to make a nice transition into the next chapter….I promise that the next chapter will be at least 6,000 words….Review! Ja!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: The Might of Gods**

As Senbonzakura changed back into her Zanpakuto form, the two members of the Hachinin Shogun raced towards Gato's hideout. Kakashi saved a piece of Zabuza's clothing before he escaped with his accomplice, which helped the two ninja out greatly.

Michiru looked Naruto's way, "Naruto-san, why do you want to kill Gato, other than the fact the he ruined Nami?" she asked.

Naruto grimaced, "Because of Utsukushii. If he wasn't alive, then her mother wouldn't be dead, and she could have had a family. This is for her. The way her mother died was so fucked up, and she shouldn't have saw that at such a young age."

She nodded. "Then this Gato is as good as dead, facing two of the Hachinin Shogun."

Naruto gave a small smile, and he heard Senbonzakura in his head, saying, 'That he is Naru-chan….Then we can go back home.'

He internally nodded, 'Hai Senna, so let's hurry and finish Zabuza and everyone against us.'

Naruto looked towards Michiru, "We will have to kill Zabuza and whoever else is working for Gato, so let's hurry!"

She said nothing, but rushed, and tree-hopped three times as fast, and so did Naruto.

They soon reached a huge hideout, with about ten guards armed with swords and other weapons. Naruto and Michiru looked at each other, before nodding with a frown on their faces. Naruto slowly unsheathed Senbonzakura, and Michiru gave a quick test-swing of her trident, before flaring their chakra, to levels that alerted everyone outside and inside the hideout.

The guards surrounded the duo, causing Naruto to smirk, "You have no chance against two of the Hachinin Shogun, so surrender, and we will make your deaths quick…" he threatened.

They started laughing, and shot back, "Hachinin Shogun? Never heard of them, so you must be weak!" Causing the entire group of bandits and missing ninja to laugh in their faces.

Naruto shook his head, drew Senbonzakura, and said, "**Chire, Senbonzakura(1)**….." and the millions of pink petals that erupted from the guard flew, and took out nearly half of the bandits.

Michiru simply stared at the other half. Then she said, "It's been a while since I bathed in the blood of such filth, but today, for the little girl, I can bathe once more…..Now! Ready yourselves! **Suiton: Suiryuu Assaise(2)**" she whispered, taking out a third of the crowd. Nodding to herself, she stood still, causing the men and woman hired by Gato to rush her, thinking that she was tired.

"Get her, so we can take her head to Gato!" one woman said.

Cheers of agreement were heard among the remaining bandits. Michiru looked up, her eyes dark. "I told you I would bathe in your blood, and that is what I'm going to do...Prepare yourselves, and watch, for I will show you the might of the Owatatsumi." And she swung the mighty trident, and it crushed the body of the woman that spoke out earlier, and the power of the simple swing caused her to fly backwards, crashing into another of the enemies. "Oh, you bring the fight to me? You made a beautiful girl like me so happy!"

OxOxOxOxOxO

Naruto stopped Senbonzakura's shikai, and allowed it to go back to blade form. "You've signed your death warrants, now, show me your will! **Jinton: Kyokutan'na Sokudo(3)**!" and with that, he sped off, slicing and dicing his enemies. He stood against twenty men and women, angry to the highest degree. This boy was going against their leader, and this couldn't go unpunished.

"Boy, if you lower your weapon, I'm sure Gato-sama would love for you to work under him. He can give you anything you want: money, power, women, you name it…." he said to Naruto.

Said boy scowled, "Can he bring someone back from the dead? If he can, then I would gladly lower Senbonzakura."

A woman in the group of thugs and nuke-nin sneered, "Of course not! Gato-sama may be all powerful, but he is not God!"

Naruto smirked. "Well, then your and his fates are sealed. But, before you go, then let me show you a god…" and he activated his jutsu, only to make his handsigns at the speed of light, **Dokuton: Idaina Dokuryū no Jutsu(4)**!" and he breathed out a humungous murky dragon created out of many different poisons.

The mighty dragon stood still in the air, awaiting its masters order. Naruto put his hand high in the air, and pointed towards the group, giving the silent order. The dragon roared, poisonous mist coming out of its mouth, before flying at speeds unheard of towards the group.

The group of men and women were awe-struck, and couldn't move from their places. They couldn't believe that this boy could create a monster that huge…

The nuke-nin tried to run off, in hopes of escaping the horrendous dragon that the boy brought forth. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't in the cards for them. The murky beast hit the men and women, melting the bones from the skin on contact.

Naruto shook his head once more. He didn't like doing that, but it was needed for peace to be kept. Before one of the nuke-nin died, she cried out, "He's inhuman, a tyrant! This is his will!"

Though Naruto thought it was utterly ironic, he liked the name of tyrant. "You know what, I like that name. **Bōkun**. (Tyrant) Has a nice ring to it. From this day forward, the world shall know my peace!"

Senbonzakura smiled brightly. 'I will help you in that goal Naru-chan...The world will know our peace, or they will feel the might of the Tyrant Uzumaki Naruto..Remember, we're eternal partners, destined to be with each other to the end.' she said softly.

Naruto nodded happily, 'Hai Senna, They will understand our peace. And of course we're together for all eternity, through thick and thin. Let's finish this Senna, so we can get back to Utsukushii..'

He felt her nod, so he asked her to materialize, and she did. She stood in all of her powerful glory, and the both of them made a simple katana appear from sakura petals, and they simply walked inside of the fortress-like hideout.

OxOxOxOxOx

Michiru stood alone in front of the dead bodies of her fallen enemies. She had blood splattered on her beautiful face, yet didn't even attempt to remove it. She had a bloodthirsty grin marred on her face as well as a slightly psychotic gleam in her eyes. (More…..More BLOOD!) she thought.

She flicked the blood off of her trident, and walked in the building, to fight more powerful enemies, stronger than the ones she just slaughtered she hoped.

"Stop where you're at, or die intruder!" a voice yelled out. She turned around with a crazed look on her face, ready to kill.

"Ooh, you just fucked up big time…." she said, as she looked over the group of nuke-nin behind the person that yelled out at her.

They looked at each other, before an oppressive feeling washed over them, some actually falling to their knees in pure terror. They slowly turned their heads towards the person that caused that feeling to wash over there, and what they saw made them want to run away and never return to that hideout.

Michiru's pupils were so small, they were almost the size of periods. They were slightly bloodshot, and she had a manic grin on her face. "It's playtime boys and gals…..Come…" she ordered, and for some reason, they felt as if they had no choice but to do as she commanded.

She didn't want to use any jutsu, possibly because she wanted to enjoy the fight as much as possible. She sealed her trident away, and dropped into a Taijutsu stance, loose, but able to counter many attacks.

Three nuke-nin surrounded her, and she kept that manic grin on her face, and she caught one of them off guard, and snapped his neck.

"You bitch, you're going to pay for that!" the female of the trio yelled.

She felt that oppressive pressure triple in force. Michiru instantly was in front of her, and back-fisted her, sending her tumbling into the other men and women. "I said COME!" she roared, and jumped into the fray of men and women, throwing blows left and right, her fists crashing into various body parts.

About twenty minutes later, she walked out of the hallway, grin still visible on her face, and the pile of bodies were stacked on top of each other, no sign of life on their faces.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Naruto and Senbonzakura were actually laughing. They got to fight some great fighters, and they actually got to fight one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi and his accomplice.

"Stay still brat, and fight me like a man dammit!" he roared.

Naruto faded away, and tried to catch him off guard, but he failed, and his slash was blocked. "I'm sorry Momochi-san, but I am going to kill you as slow as possible, and when my partner gets her ass here, then she will kill your accomplice, but for now, Senbonzakura can deal with her…." he said, as he did one-handed handsigns, and called out, "**Jinton: Kuikkurirīsu(5)**!" then he did even more handsigns, and said, "**Jinton: Kyokutan'na Sokudo**!" and his speed increased by ten, and he rushed Zabuza, cutting his body all over.

Zabuza growled deeply. (One-handed handsigns? I thought only Haku could do them!) he thought. "Brat, you're dead! **Kirigakure no Jutsu(6)**!"

The entire room they were in was clouded in a deep chakra-infused mist. He heard Zabuza's deep voice all over the mist. "You see kid? You are good, there's no doubt about it, but I'm in a different league…..Maybe if you had another hundred years, then you could have stood a chance…"

Naruto was looking all over the place, trying to find the man. "Real brave teme. How about you come out, and I'll show you real skill?"

He heard his laughter, "No can do brat….I have to get paid, so I have to kill you as quick as possible." he slashed Naruto across the chest. Naruto screamed loudly, alerting Senbonzakura. 'Naruto! Are you ok? Do you need me to assist you?' she asked.

Naruto growled, 'No Senna. Just kill Haku, or wait until Michiru arrives, then we can kill Zabuza together….'

Zabuza attacked Naruto some more, slicing him up more and more. Naruto swung the katana wildly. "Show yourself dammit!" he screamed, bleeding all over the place.

Suddenly, everyone present felt a insane pressure wash over them. The terrible pressure dispelled the mist, showing Naruto's bleeding, red flesh.

Zabuza knew the feeling, he felt the same feeling years ago. (Owatatsumi? What's she doing here? Dammit, she must be the brat's partner! I can't take the both of them!) he thought frantically.

"Uzumaki-san, is this the best you can do? I thought you were better than that…" she said, the pressure stirring something deep inside of Naruto.

**Deep in Naruto's Subconscious **

As soon as Naruto felt the pressure, it awoke something terrible, something that shouldn't be angered or tested…..The terror of Konohagakure, the Kyuubi no Yoko…

Naruto found himself in a deep chamber, dreary and flooded with water. (What the hell is this place?) he thought. He heard a grumbling sound, and he wandered towards the sound. He soon found himself in front of a cage, with a seal on the front of the cage. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" he asked.

'**Hmm Kit, it seems like you wandered to my humble abode…..**' an ominous voice boomed.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Kyuubi….So it seems as if Michiru's bloodthirsty aura caused you to awaken….What to do, what to do…." he drawled.

'**Kit, you will kill that meatsack! You are the container of the great and terrible Kyuubi no Yoko, and you will not lose to him or anybody else! You claim you are a tyrant, well show him the power of one!**' He roared, so loud that as soon as he roared, chakra flooded from his huge maw, filling the entire cage which he resided in, and filling up the entire chamber in which the cage was in. '**Be thankful brat! You will win, and when you do, you will come back and talk to me! I hope you enjoy brat! Now BE GONE!**' he roared, an insane grin etched on its face, bloodlust seeping from its huge body…

Naruto felt a great surge of power hit him in an instant. He felt energized, and felt like he could take on the world. He looked at the great beast with an impassive face. "Hai Hai _oh great one_...I'll kill him in thanks for your assistance, but do not think for a second that you are stronger than me. Great beast or not, I will kill you if you get too bold…" he warned, before being ejected from his mindscape.

When he was gone, the Kyuubi boomed out in laughter. '**So bold he is! I will have a grand time kicking the shit outta him…**'

**Back on the Outside…..**

Mere seconds after Michiru appeared, a dreadful feeling washed all over the entire room. Everyone looked at the cause of the feeling of hopelessness and raw anger and hate, and saw Naruto with a twisted expression on his face. Another thing that scared Zabuza, was that slowly, Naruto's wounds started healing themselves, steam coming from the wounds, not even leaving any scars.

The feeling never went away, it only got worse, and it compressed in hi body, causing his body to take on a slightly red tint. When he spoke, his voice was gravelly, "Zabuza-teme, you're dead, I swear it...You will feel helpless, you will feel like all hope is lost, you WILL FEEL THE POWER OF A GOD!"

Naruto brandished two more katanas from thin air, and put one in his mouth, and gripped the other two reverse style, and mumbled, "**Hijutsu: Jinsokuna Arashi(7)**!"

Naruto spun in a wide circle, his senses heightened to insane levels due to the Kyuubi's chakra in his system. He pinpointed Zabuza, and transported himself to him, and cut him to ribbons, but somehow leaving him alive, and bleeding all over the place. The cuts themselves burned Zabuza, the Kyuubi's chakra lingering on the blades.

He still had the strength to stand however..."Is that all you got boy? The girl over there can do better than you!" he insulted.

All that seemed to do was make him even madder, because Naruto's eyes narrowed, and his whisker marks deepened, and he smirked so darkly, it reminded everyone of the Kyuubi. "Oh, I told you Zabuza, I'm going to kill you slowly, and before you pass on to the afterlife, you can tell everyone that you felt the true strength of a god!"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Michiru knew she unleashed something terrible, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She noticed Senbonzakura and Haku fighting, so she decided to help her out. She unsheathed her trident, gathered a mass of chakra, and make some handsigns, before shouting, "**Suiton: Poseidon no Hanketsu(8)**!" She held up the great trident, and slowly, water particles started forming around it, and started forming small balls or water, before being launched faster than Zabuza's accomplice could take.

(Damn! I can't take the both of them on, and they won't let me escape...I'm nearly out of chakra from using the Demonic Ice Mirrors earlier, so what can I do?) the masked shinobi thought.

Haku reached in his sleeve, and grabbed a handful of senbon, in hopes of making a quick escape, and to try to get Zabuza, and regroup later, but Senbonzakura saw past his plan.

'**Jinton: Kyokutan'na Sokudo**..' she muttered, before shooting off like a flash, launching herself towards Haku, slicing and trying to get the fight over with. 'Michiru-san, now! Use your strongest jutsu!' she yelled out.

Michiru smirked, and gathered the rest of her chakra, and screamed fro everyone fighting to hear, "**Suiton: Kiga no Kiri(9)**!" after she announced her jutsu, it was like she disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Haku. She grabbed him by the throat, and kissed him, confusing everyone present, but what happened next scarred Zabuza. She literally sucked the life from the boy. Everyone could see his life essence being sucked from his mouth, and right into Michiru's. Michiru gulped, and it was over. Haku was no more.

She threw his lifeless corpse on the ground, and wiped her mouth with a disgusted look on her face, now calmed down from the bloodlust she had minutes earlier. "I really hate that jutsu…" she said calmly.

They stopped to catch their breaths, and Senbonzakura instantly changed back into her Zanpakuto form, and transported herself to Naruto's side.

Naruto started getting angrier and angrier, and for some reason, he felt chakra running through his body! He willed the katanas to disappear. He remembered one jutsu, and did the handsigns, and yelled, "**Katon: Haisekishō(10)**!"

He gathered ash in his mouth, and blew it outwards with a powerful force, barely missing his target, and clicked his teeth, detonating the ash, causing a huge explosion.

Naruto looked around with a crazed expression on his face. Bloodlust seeping off of him in waves, he said, "Yoo-hoo Zabuza…..Where are you?" and he looked around, grinned, and said, "Found ya Zabuza! You can't outfox a fox after all!" and he blew more ash, this time some of it getting on his arm.

CLICK! BOOM!

Zabuza was separated from his arm. "You fucking brat, I'll have your head for that!" he roared.

Naruto still had that grin on his face, this time his bloodlust skyrocketed. "Oh yeah? Do you need me to hurt myself, huh? Or do you…" he was interrupted by Senbonzakura's serene voice.

'Naru-chan, stop it now! This is not you, this is the Fox working through you, and I will not let him take you…' she said.

Naruto paused, and the Fox was trying to take over control, and cause some more mayhem. (She's right...I owe that damned Fox an ass-kicking when I return.) he thought. Naruto calmed down visibly, causing Michiru to sigh. She really didn't want to be the one to have to calm him down in that state.

'That's good Naru-chan. Now, we need to kill Zabuza, so we can get to Gato….So, we need to work together, ok Naruto-chan?' she asked.

Naruto nodded, but replied, 'Right, but I'm going to need Michiru to go ahead, and clear the way to him, so we can have an easier time…' Then he said what he was saying to Senbonzakura. "Michiru-san, go ahead, and clear the way to Gato, so we can kill him."

She nodded, "Ok Naruto-san, hurry up. It's quite rude to keep a lady waiting…" and with that, she shunshined to the door, and ran out, to find someone worthy to fight…

Naruto took deep, slow breaths. 'Senna, come on out, so we can fight him together…'

He felt her nod, and she appeared next to him. "Zabuza, this is the end for you. Get up, and get your weapon, and fight me like a man, a fight to the death." he ordered.

The man stood shakily, and grabbed his huge weapon. Naruto and Senbonzakura made three katanas each appear, and put one in their mouths, and gripped the other two in their hands. The three of them stared each other down, before Naruto and Senbonzakura broke the silence.

"**Jinton: Kuikkurirīsu!**"

Senbonzakura announced, '**Senko: Azayakana Disupurei(11)!**' and made a clone out of more sakura blossoms, and then she exclaimed, 'Furasshu: Yūkan'na Bakuro(12)!' and the clone exploded, and the petals rushed Zabuza…

Zabuza, dodging as best as he could got cut eventually, and when he did, he got cut badly. However, it just seemed to only make him madder and madder.

Naruto sighed. "Teme, you might as well give up, because I don't want to have to use my most powerful technique…." he said irritated.

Zabuza scoffed, "You're fifty years too young to kill me, so go ahead, go ahead and use your so called most powerful technique…" he retorted.

Naruto and Senbonzakura looked at each other, and then looked at Zabuza. They said as one, "**Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…..**"

Jutsu Corner

Chire, Senbonzakura

Suiton: Suiryuu Assaise - Water Element: Water Flow Crushing Torrent

Jinton: Kyokutan'na Sokudo - Swiftness Element: Extreme Speed

Dokuton: Idaina Dokuryū no Jutsu - Poison Element: Great Poison Dragon Technique

Jinton: Kuikkurirīsu - Swiftness Element: Quick Release

Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Technique

Hijutsu: Jinsokuna Arashi - Hidden Technique: Swift Storm

Suiton: Poseidon no Hanketsu - Suiton: Kiga no Kiri - Water Style: Hunger of the Mist

Katon: Haisekishō - Fire Element: Ash Pile Burning

Senko: Azayakana Disupurei - Flash: Vibrant Display


End file.
